


И тогда дьявол избил свою жену

by Tersie



Series: Dead Doves [27]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blow Jobs, Brainwashing, Captivity, Creepy, Creepy Fluff, Cults, Dark, Darkfic, Don't copy to another site, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Emotional Constipation, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Hand Jobs, Manipulation, Mystery, Nipple Play, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Horror, Religious Fanaticism, Religious Guilt, Street Urchin Rey, Title Based on a Song, Virgin Ben Solo, oedipus complex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Бродяжке Рей очень повезло — в канун Рождества добрая незнакомка спасла ее от верной гибели.





	1. You wanna swim in the river

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [After the Devil Beats His Wife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188841) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)
> 
> По песне от Emery «After The Devil Beats His Wife».
> 
> Выражение «и тогда дьявол избил жену» восходит к сказке, что когда бог создал солнечные дни, дьявол разозлился от такой красоты и выместил злость на жене. Она заплакала, и ее слезы упали с небес, превратившись в дождь.  
> У нас его принято называть «грибным» :)
> 
> Ссылка на перевод на сайте Фикбук: <https://ficbook.net/readfic/8167464>
> 
> Все медицинские препараты, их действие, симптомы и побочные эффекты, упомянутые в тексте, являются вымышленными, любые совпадения случайны.

Кажется, настал конец пути.

Шел снег — настоящий рождественский снегопад — а Рей пряталась в коробке из-под холодильника. Последние несколько дней она провела здесь, смирившись с неизбежным: скоро — уже не имеет значения, от обморожения или от воспаления легких — она умрет, смерть явится за ней, не дав дотянуть до нового года.

Конец попрошайничеству, конец рысканию по помойкам — жизнь подошла к логическому завершению. Рей устала менять секс на еду и слишком упала духом, чтобы тащиться в ночлежку согреться. Сегодня она просто умрет в этой коробке, одна-одинешенька, и никто не прольет по ней ни слезинки.

Такие дела. Свернувшись калачиком на своем одеяле, рваном и ветхом, которое она стащила еще у первой приемной семьи, Рей закрыла глаза. Такова жизнь.

— Милая?

Растерянно заморгав, Рей задрожала и высунулась из коробки. Голос?.. Ей не послышалось? Но кому придет в голову шляться по улицам в Рождество?

Рядом стояла женщина в длинном черном пальто, с теплыми наушниками поверх заплетенных в косы волос и беспокойной складкой между бровями. Она коснулась коробки изящной рукой в черной перчатке и заглянула внутрь. Но едва ли обнаружила что-то примечательное: только Рей, ее одеяло и несколько пустых бутылок из-под воды. Вместо туалета и душа Рей пользовалась дамской комнатой в какой-нибудь забегаловке или банально заходила за угол.

Незнакомка поцокала языком.

— О боже. Такого не должно быть перед Рождеством. Что ты здесь делаешь, солнышко? Неужто убежала из дома?

— Мне девятнадцать, — застучала зубами Рей. Она съежилась, с болью и стыдом осознавая, какая рванина на ней надета. — Я… я просто здесь живу.

— _Живешь_ здесь? В _ящике_? — фыркнула женщина и покачала головой. — Нет. Так не пойдет. — Приветливо улыбнувшись, она протянула руку. — Меня зовут Лея Органа, возможно, ты видела меня на предвыборных плакатах? Пойдем со мной. У меня есть дом, где ты сможешь переночевать.

Рей нерешительно посмотрела на ее руку. Доброта не бывает бесплатной. У всего есть цена.

— Что вам от меня нужно? — с подозрением спросила она.

— Ничего, дорогая. Ну, может, напечатаем твое личико на парочке новых постеров.

Рей отрывисто хохотнула. С ней приключилось чудо — наверное. А может быть, нечто ужасное. Но она знала точно: еще одной ночи при минусовой температуре ей не пережить, и нет ничего страшнее, чем замерзнуть насмерть в старой коробке. Если незнакомка намерена ее убить, то, по крайней мере, это будет быстрая смерть.

Рей приняла руку Леи. Ноги затекли от слишком долгого сидения на корточках, и теперь боль и холод вцепились в нее вовсю. Лея сняла с плеч пальто и помогла Рей просунуть руки в рукава. Стало теплее — пальто было тяжелым. Напоминало объятия.

— Ты вся горишь! — ахнула Лея, приложив ладонь к ее лбу. — Бедняжка! Я немедленно вызову доктора! Пойдем скорее! Тебе не помешает душ и тарелка супа.

— Все… все в порядке. Я не хочу…

— Боже ты мой, я обожаю помогать людям! Приноси дары свои, и воздастся тебе по делам твоим!

В другой раз Рей проявила бы больше настойчивости относительно того, что ей хочется и не хочется делать, но озноб и усталость брали свое, отнимая волю к сопротивлению. Кивнув, она побрела по переулку вслед за своей спасительницей к большому черному внедорожнику. За рулем сидел мужчина и со скучающим видом курил сигарету.

— Это она? — протянул он.

Лея открыла заднюю дверь.

— _Хан_ , это Рей. Рей, это мой муж, Хан.

Вроде, «Ауди». Рей буркнула невразумительное приветствие и забралась на кожаное пассажирское сиденье, вздрагивая и кутаясь в дорогое пальто. Она заметила, что, прежде чем подсесть к ней, Лея взяла у Хана какое-то другое пальто.

Но одолженное ей пальто было теплым и пахло как новое. Рей облизала потрескавшиеся губы, слушая, как муж с женой болтают, отъезжая от тротуара. Ее коробка осталась где-то там, позади. Но не одеяло. Рей его прихватила с собой. Она расстегнула кофту и подоткнула сверток под грудь.

Теперь хорошо. Больше не холодно. Хорошо.

Они ехали по ночным запорошенным улицам, мимо сверкающих огней, обрамляющих крыши домов и живые изгороди, пока не добрались до какого-то закрытого района. Рей смотрела на белые лужайки, мелькавшие за окном, очарованная тем, насколько чистым здесь все выглядело. Деревья у дороги выстроились в строй, сверкая гирляндами. Это место напоминало сказочную рождественскую открытку!

Хан свернул на извилистую подъездную дорогу. Сам дом было почти не видно, но Рей понимала, что он должен быть огромным. Когда машина заехала в гараж, она поерзала на сиденье и вылезла, как только Лея открыла ей дверь.

— Можешь оставить обувь здесь, — предложила Лея — любезно, но без излишней мягкости — и глянула на Хана: — Бен уже спит?

— Он в своей комнате. Нас не побеспокоит.

Рей сняла старые ботинки и вошла в дом. Ее встретил запах корицы и сосны — аромат Рождества. Как всегда, ей пришлось по душе тепло: толстые стены надежно укрывали от сквозняков и стужи. Тут было хорошо. По-настоящему просторно.

Хан забрал у нее пальто и ушел, а Лея повела ее по винтовой лестнице на второй этаж. Было темно, трудно что-то разглядеть, но Рей заметила несколько рамок с фотографиями, на которых был запечатлен один и тот же мальчик, постепенно превращавшийся в мужчину. Но на каждой фотографии на его длинном лице красовалась одна и та же неизменная кривая улыбка. И везде он был ужасно бледный.

— Наш сын Бен живет с нами, — пояснила Лея. — Милый мальчик. Нисколько тебя не побеспокоит. Только не забывай перед сном запирать дверь — иногда он ходит во сне.

Она привела Рей в обширную, богато украшенную ванную комнату с большой ванной на ножках и полотенцами кремового цвета. Пообещав принести что-нибудь, в чем можно спать, Лея позвонила врачу и оставила Рей одну.

Это был первый настоящий душ, который Рей смогла принять за много недель. Она следила, как грязь стекает в слив, и стояла под струей горячей воды, не желая даже шевелиться. Ощущения накрыли ее, покалывание спускалось по телу до самых кончиков пальцев. Это самое счастливое Рождество в ее жизни.

Дверь заскрипела.

— Мам?

Рей нахмурилась и высунула голову из-под душа, прислушиваясь. Скрип петель раздался чуть громче, а за ним тот же неуверенный голос. Только она выключила воду, как занавеска отдернулась — и Рей завизжала.

— Пошел отсюда! — она торопливо завернулась в занавеску. — Ты что, больной?!

Она успела заметить потрясенный взгляд карих глаз и копну черных волос, но в следующий миг посторонний, чуть не споткнувшись, смотался из ванной, оставив Рей стоять с разинутым ртом. Немного оправившись от шока, она предположила, что, судя по росту, это был тот самый Бен.

Рей сдвинула брови, глядя в открытую дверь. Вот придурок, подглядывать вздумал!.. Она принялась вытираться, и тут появилась Лея, держа в руках новую пижаму и рассыпаясь в извинениях.

— Ох, мне так неловко! Но он абсолютно безобиден. Просто очень нервный мальчик. — Пижама была мягкая, как шелк, и Рей без раздумий переоделась в нее. Вообще не помешало бы одеться. — Он разволновался, что меня долго не было дома. Я обязательно побеседую с ним, дорогая. Он не причинит тебе вреда — он самый настоящий добрый великан.

— …Ладно, — пробормотала Рей. — Спасибо за одежду… и остальное. Вы мне правда очень помогли.

Она не знала, что еще сказать. Лея, совершенно незнакомая женщина, великодушно распахнула перед ней двери своего дома, поэтому жаловаться или устраивать скандал казалось невежливым. Да и Бен ведь сразу убежал, как только осознал, что перед ним не его мать.

…Но неужели для него нормально как ни в чем не бывало заходить в ванную к матери?

Рей пошла за Леей в гостиную — показаться прибывшему доктору. Однако роскошная обстановка и невероятных размеров камин вызывали у нее гораздо большее любопытство, чем объяснения врача насчет того, что у нее пневмония и сильная лихорадка. Безропотно проглотив предложенную жаропонижающую таблетку, она восхищалась белыми диванами и предметами современного искусства из нержавеющей стали на стенах.

Ее определенно занесло в завлекательное местечко, но язык не поворачивался назвать это домом. Красивая картинка, но не то место, куда тебе хочется возвращаться, чтобы окунуться в тепло и уют. Впрочем, Рей не привыкла жить в доме, так что решительно отринула подкравшуюся странную тревогу.

Доктор прописала ей антибиотики и оставила необходимые лекарства. Рей взяла одно посмотреть.

— Благодарю, Аннет, — Лея коснулась руки врача. — Увидимся в церкви в воскресенье?

— Конечно. Счастливого Рождества, Лея. — Врач повернулась к Рей: — И тебе, дорогая. Я увижу тебя в церкви в воскресенье?

— Я неверующая, — призналась Рей. Видимо, не стоило так говорить, но притворяться она не любила. Тем не менее поспешила исправиться: — М-м… но спасибо вам большое. Думаю, я могу сходить в церковь.

Обе женщины — ее спасительница и доктор — просияли, и Лея похлопала ее по плечу. Широко раскрыв глаза, Рей вздохнула с облегчением, а затем ее взгляд мельком упал на лестницу.

Он стоял там! Огромный. Длинные пальцы сжимали металлические прутья перил. Отсюда Рей не могла толком его рассмотреть, но отчетливо улавливала устремленный на нее завороженный взгляд. Бледные щеки порозовели, и он исчез.

Рей перевела глаза на окно. Похоже, надвигалась снежная буря.


	2. I wanna dance in the summer

Наутро над домом повис унылый промозглый туман, но Рей он ничуть не беспокоил. Она проснулась живой и в теплой постели, а на тумбочке стоял стакан с апельсиновым соком, и никакая плохая погода не могла испортить этот миг.

Выделенная ей комната для гостей была лучше любого обиталища, где ей доводилось жить — что, впрочем, неудивительно при нынешней системе опекунства. Рей отлично выспалась под светлым пуховым одеялом, стены радовали глаз мягкой синевой, а мебель была белой. Казалось, Рей попала в настоящий кукольный домик. Все выглядело таким нереальным.

Она встала с постели, окунаясь в сказочное туманное утро. На одном из столбиков кровати висел халат, красный, под цвет ее пижамы, и она с удовольствием завернулась в него перед тем, как выйти из комнаты.

Рей знала, что доброта, как правило, не ведет ни к чему хорошему, но у Леи был прекрасный дом, муж и хороший, пусть и странный, сын. В конце концов, именно Лея вызвала ей врача и спасла от верной смерти в канун Рождества. Похоже, судьба наконец-то решила улыбнуться никому не нужной бродяжке.

Дом словно опустел. Рей спустилась вниз и заглянула в огромную кухню, с восхищением потрогала сверкающие приборы из нержавеющей стали, провела пальцами по дорогим гранитным столешницам. Как же тут было красиво... Каждая вещь находилась на положенном ей месте, начиная от формочек для печенья на стенах до пледа, с нарочитой небрежностью наброшенного на спинку дивана.

Рей присела на краешек дивана, позволив себе на минуту прикрыть глаза. Нет, Лея была к ней слишком добра, чтобы воровать в ее доме, поэтому сейчас Рей решила просто насладиться нежданной крышей над головой — так, как делала всегда.

Позади что-то скрипнуло.

Очнувшись, Рей круто развернулась и увидела Бена — его фигура темнела на лестнице. Заметив ее взгляд, он распахнул глаза и спешно ретировался, взбежав по ступенькам, но на самом верху вдруг нагнулся и уставился на нее между перил. Этим утром на нем была синяя клетчатая пижама и тапочки, которые, впрочем, нисколько не приглушали его шагов.

— Ты что-то хотел? — Рей подняла брови.

Бен моргнул и помотал головой. Влажные черные волосы взметнулись и вновь опустились на его плечи.

Рей повернулась и облокотилась на изогнутую позолоченную спинку дивана, рассматривая Бена. С этим парнем явно было что-то не в порядке. На своем веку она ублажила достаточно членов и кисок, чтобы читать людей достаточно хорошо.

Рей подперла подбородок сложенными руками.

— Что, надеялся снова застать меня голой?

Бен замотал головой еще быстрее. Несмотря на свои габариты, он напоминал Рей застигнутого врасплох испуганного кролика или возрастного девственника с причудами. Девственники ей не нравились, а таких вот странных до жути чудил она вообще терпеть не могла. Но обижать сына Леи тоже не хотелось.

— Значит, мамочку?

— Нет! Я просто… — Бен покраснел. Голос у него был глубокий и мужественный, совсем не соответствующий его трусливой нервозности. — Я волновался, что она задержалась допоздна, вот и все. Я живу, чтобы заботиться о ней.

— Что?! — прыснула Рей. — Тебе сколько лет, приятель?

— …Двадцать… двадцать восемь, — он сел на ступеньку и засопел, подтянув длинные ноги к груди. — Вру. Мне тридцать два.

— Ничего себе. Ты меня заинтриговал. А где твоя мать? Хочу поблагодарить ее перед уходом.

Бен внезапно вскочил и ринулся вниз, замерев лишь на последней ступеньке, сжимая блестящие стальные перила.

От неожиданности Рей спрыгнула с дивана, глядя, как дергается его кадык. Она нахмурилась, но секундой позже он шарахнулся от ее взгляда, вновь превращаясь в застенчивого щеночка. Бен принялся заикаться, силясь что-то сказать, и Рей с облегчением поняла, что если понадобится, то она без труда надерет ему задницу.

— Мама хочет, чтобы ты задержалась!.. — наконец выпалил он. — Ради церкви. На два дня, — и нервно затеребил свои несуразно огромные руки. — Она хочет, чтобы ты осталась. Она попросила меня п-п-помочь тебе сегодня.

— Она велела тебе проследить, чтобы я ничего не украла, так?

— …Ну… ну…

Рей закатила глаза и отмахнулась. В принципе ожидаемо, хотя вряд Бен способен ей помешать, пожелай она своровать что-нибудь.

Она отвернулась и направилась в кухню, слыша, как Бен плетется следом, буквально чувствуя спиной его нервный бегающий взгляд. Достав из холодильника клубничный йогурт, Рей проткнула крышку двумя пальцами и, запрыгнув на стойку, ими же зачерпнула йогурт. Бен с порога завороженно смотрел, как она набивает рот.

— У меня простуда, — объяснила Рей, постукивая пятками по выдвижным ящикам.

— У нас… у нас есть ложки, — он, волнуясь, подошел к столешнице и открыл ящик, избегая взгляда Рей. — То есть… ты можешь взять ложку, если хочешь.

— Мне и так нормально.

Бен покосился на нее и застыл, наблюдая, как она вытряхивает розовый йогурт на язык. Он сглотнул и потянулся рукой вниз — он явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Боже… Да он пытался спрятать стояк, который Рей со стойки даже не могла увидеть. Неужто ему правда уже за тридцать?

Длинное лицо Бена, усыпанное родинками, было печальным. По его виду можно было решить, что ему нравится заниматься всякой дрянью, но вел он себя совсем по-другому. Рей прищурилась и облизнула губы.

— Как ты заботишься о маме? — полюбопытствовала она. — Твой папа тоже живет здесь? Разве это не его работа?

— Нет. Его вечно нет дома. У мамы много дел, так что я слежу за тем, чтобы у нее всегда был ужин, а в доме чисто. Ей без меня никак.

— …Ну да, — Рей слизнула остатки йогурта и спрыгнула на пол. — А вы кто по вероисповеданию?

Бен покраснел и переступил с ноги на ногу, стоило ей приблизиться. Рей потешилась ощущением власти, но недолго. Ухмыльнувшись, она опустила взгляд на его пах, который он старался прикрыть широкой ладонью. На мгновение ей показалось, что она снова очутилась в старшем классе — до того, как бросила школу, конечно. То была не слишком приятная история, впрочем.

Он кашлянул.

— Мы — ветвь христианства.

— А… Круто.

Поддразнивать его было забавно, но Рей не желала смеяться над ним. Лея проявила к ней доброту, да и ей самой не нравилось издеваться над людьми. Она прошла мимо Бена в гостиную и вновь уселась на диван перед телевизором.

Бен побрел следом и опустился на пол, скрестив длинные ноги. Рей вскинула бровь, разглядывая его до тех пор, пока он не поднял глаза, и его бледное лицо зарделось снова. До чего же Бен был огромным… Выше шести футов, настоящий шкаф… Но его нельзя было назвать уродливым. Приметным, это да. Но не уродливым.

Рей решила оставить его в покое, и до обеда они тихо смотрели «Полицейских», пока ей не понадобился перерыв на туалет.

Зевнув, Рей поспешила в свою комнату — Бен потащился за ней хвостиком, но завис у порога комнаты, не решаясь войти. Со смешком Рей скрылась в ванной и закрыла за собой дверь.

— До чего ты чудной, приятель.

Вернувшись, она обнаружила Бена внутри — он водил кончиками пальцев по смятым простыням. При ее появлении он отшатнулся, споткнулся и рухнул на постель, лопоча извинения, но Рей, сделав вид, что ничего не заметила, вышла в коридор. Наверное, некоторые странности это нормально для членов религиозных общин?..

С Беном на хвосте она прогулялась по оставшейся части огромного дома. У Леи было пять спален, четыре ванные, и везде обстановка напоминала пятизвездочный отель — с мягкими постелями и дорогими безделушками. Рей заглянула в тумбочки, проверяя их на наличие Библии, и полюбовалась картинами, развешенными на стенах. Ничто не выбивалось из общего стиля. Все было подобрано идеально и со вкусом.

Когда она проходила мимо спальни Бена, тот резким движением загородил собой дверь, но Рей и так не собиралась вторгаться в его личное пространство. Хотя могла. Могла даже потрахаться с ним прямо сейчас — но не стала.

Спустившись вниз, она взяла бутылку с водой и уставилась в телевизор. Бен сел на другой конец дивана, не сводя с нее глаз.

— У тебя есть хобби? — нарушила тишину Рей.

Бен моргнул.

— Хобби? У меня? — и пожал плечами, _в очередной раз_ безудержно краснея. — Я люблю цветы, но у меня черная рука. Они всегда умирают.

— Ох… А можно посмотреть? У меня зеленая.

Он помедлил, но отвел ее на террасу к небольшой оранжерее. Внутри не оказалось ничего особенного: изолированные окна не пропускали холод, но все, что тут было — пустой горшок и мешок с землей. Рей заметила сноп мертвых стеблей в пакете для мусора, но не стала задавать лишних вопросов.

— Я люблю кактусы, — запинаясь, сказал Бен, — но им нужно много солнца. А здесь холодно, — он вытащил из мешка единственное живое растение — увядающую сансевиерию. — Вот этот… еще ничего.

Рей заворчала и забрала растение, рассматривая поникшие плотные листья. «Змеиную кожу» очень сложно загубить. Бен что, совсем недоумок?

— Ей нужно тепло и солнце, — вздохнула она и занесла сансевиерию с горшком в дом. — Боже… бедняжка.

— Но… но мама говорит…

— Просто давай поставим ее на мое окно.

Поднявшись к себе, Рей решила для начала увлажнить растение в раковине. Бен, источая нервозность, держался за ее спиной, наблюдая, как она убирает увядшие листья и гниль. Приведя сансевиерию в удобоваримое состояние, Рей поставила ее на комод, чтобы слабое растение не погибло от сквозняка.

— Видишь? — просияла довольная Рей, дернув плечом, и халат слегка сполз вниз. — Через две недели появятся зеленые ростки. И всего-то понадобится немного света и свежего воздуха.

Бен не откликнулся. Оглянувшись, Рей увидела, что он неподвижно пялится на ее голое костлявое плечо. Рей нахмурилась и подтянула халат. Ну да, так уж вышло, что она тощая. Не над чем тут смеяться.

— Спасибо… спасибо — опомнившись, выпалил Бен. — Похоже, ей тут правда лучше, — он заломил руки. — Спасибо тебе.

— Да какие проблемы, — Рей протиснулась мимо него к двери. — Ты когда-нибудь пробовал бульон с рисом?

— Нет… Но я люблю готовить. Мне нравится пробовать новые рецепты.

— Замечательно. Бульон с рисом — это как рамен, но для нищих. Давай я тебя угощу.

Бен пошаркал за ней, бормоча, что вовсе не желает ее утруждать. Рей только фыркнула, не обращая внимания на его нытье. Ей не нравилось, когда ее опекали, особенно когда это пытался делать чудаковатый воцерковленный девственник. Она покажет ему, что можно приготовить простые, но очень вкусные штуки.

Бен упирался не слишком долго. В итоге покорно уселся у столешницы, слушая болтовню Рей о еде, а вскоре и обо всей ее несчастной жалкой жизни. Он смотрел на нее не отрываясь — навязчивым взглядом человека, никогда в жизни не видевшего женщины. И только кивал, пока она суетилась, занимаясь готовкой.

И все-таки здесь было мило.


	3. You've always been the believer

Лея вернулась ближе к ночи — к несказанной радости Рей, вконец уставшей пялиться в телевизор и делать вид, что не замечает неотступного взгляда Бена. Поприветствовав свою спасительницу, Рей выразила признательность за помощь и с извинением добавила, что ей в самом деле пора уходить.

Бен торчал возле кухонного острова — ковырялся в вазе с фруктами. Он держался так, словно пытался выглядеть меньше, ссутулив широкие плечи — но, по правде говоря, получалось _плохо_.

— Мне действительно пора, — повторила Рей. — Доберусь до какого-нибудь приюта.

— Бен, ты прилично себя вел? — резко спросила Лея, убирая вешалку с пальто. — Надеюсь, ты не доставил нашей гостье никаких неудобств?

— О нет, что вы! — Рей замотала головой, отвечая вместо него, — ваш сын просто потрясающий, но мне…

— Дорогая, ты обязательно должна сходить со мной в церковь в воскресенье! Как я могу отпустить тебя в какую-то ночлежку?! Почему бы тебе не остаться, пока ты, скажем, не подыщешь себе работу на полставки?

Лея столь заботливо сыпала предложениями по обустройству ее дальнейшей судьбы, что Рей стало попросту неудобно настаивать на уходе. В итоге она безоговорочно сдалась и, вернувшись к островку, взяла из вазы спелый розовый гранат. Бен таращился на нее, неловко притворяясь, что в этот самый момент ему приспичило переставлять стойку со специями.

— Давай я дам тебе нож, — произнес он, выдвигая ящик, — и бумажное полотенце.

Большие неуклюжие руки выронили на стойку наточенный, явно очень острый, нож.

Рей встала со стула и подошла помочь Бену. Он вел себя так… странно. Правда весьма странно для такого лба.

Покраснев до кончиков ушей, он протянул ей смятую стопку бумажных полотенец, но через секунду словно опомнился и попытался аккуратно их разложить. Поблагодарив его, Рей села обратно и занялась гранатом. Бен кивнул и отошел, продолжив возиться с несчастной стойкой.

Рей выковыривала сочные зернышки и ела, не тратя время на слова и не спуская глаз с Бена, чем смущала его еще сильнее. Со второго этажа доносился голос Леи — она разговаривала с кем-то по телефону, но в остальном в доме было тихо. В холле тикали напольные часы.

— Тебе нравится смотреть телевизор? — полюбопытствовала Рей, выцепляя семечко из зубов.

— Нет. Мама говорит, телевизор вреден для мозга.

— А… Но ты же смотрел «Полицейских» раньше?

— Немного. Не люблю громкие голоса, — он сжал руки и робко улыбнулся. — От них болят уши. Люблю наблюдать за моими растениями, еще я рисую… еще… мне нравится готовить.

Подняв брови, Рей кивнула.

— Круто.

— У меня хорошее обоняние, так что я с легкостью определяю нужные сочетания специй. Это весело.

Рей никогда не доводилось готовить для удовольствия или веселья. Как правило, ее пищу составляло то, что удавалось найти, порывшись в мусорных баках — объедки, которые выкидывали люди.

Рей облизала липкие пальцы и собрала гранатовые шкурки. Ополаскивая руки, она заметила, как Бен снова отодвигается на фут. Хм, похоже, он пользовался одеколоном или спреем для тела. Пахло чем-то древесным — как от сосновых иголок… Этот аромат напомнил ей ночевки в походе из детства.

Покончив с делом, она помчалась наверх, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки. Рей одолевала скука, к тому же Бен первый решил обнюхать ее простыни, поставив в неловкое положение, так что теперь она вернет _должок_. Тем более он бросился за ней недостаточно быстро, чтобы помешать войти в его комнату.

Бесцеремонно вломившись туда, Рей обнаружила, что спальня Бена была огромной, но ее взгляд сразу наткнулся на маленькую кровать в углу. Она поморгала, удивленная такой детской мебелью со странным одеялом в каких-то мультяшных героях. Да что там, сама комната выглядела странно. Тут не было даже телевизора. Только небольшой комод и пустой стол с одинокой лампой. Ни плакатов, ни картин… Как будто он здесь вовсе не жил.

Рей подошла к кровати и залезла на нее, потянувшись к окну. Оно не поддалось.

— Как ты тут помещаешься? — нахмурилась она, вглядываясь в ночной туман. — Это же детская кровать.

Бен не ответил. Рей оглянулась и увидела, что он стоит в дверях, глядя на нее, как олень, испуганный светом фар.

…Ну и ладно. Рей слезла на пол и заметила гардероб. Створка легко отворилась, и она потянула за шнурок, болтавшийся в затхлой темноте. Запах сосновой хвои усилился, во рту стало покалывать.

Лампочка осветила закуток — и то более просторный, чем его спальное место — по ковру были разбросаны подушки, одеяла и всякая всячина. Озадаченно нахмурившись, Рей вошла внутрь, босыми ногами ступая по мягкому хлопку.

Несмотря на барахло на полу, в целом тут было аккуратно, стены и потолок украшали фото, вырезанные из журналов: ничего такого, просто обычные женщины в незамысловатой одежде — в юбках, чулках и в туфлях на плоской подошве.

Что за чертовщина?! Рей попятилась, но наткнулась на грудь Бена — он успел неслышно подойти и, как оказалось, встать на пороге гардероба.

Бен облизнул губы, его тень заслонила проход.

— Тебе понравилось? Или тут не очень?

— Э-э… по-моему, все прекрасно. Знаешь, как те гнезда, которые делали омеги, ну, судя по книгам. До того, как они все вымерли. Ты любишь историю?

Бен протиснулся мимо нее и устроился в дальнем углу, натянув на себя тяжелое серое одеяло. И принялся что-то бубнить себе под нос.

— Здесь так тепло, — вдруг прошептал он. — И безопасно. Можешь тут спать, если хочешь.

— С тобой?

Его щеки вспыхнули, и он заерзал. Нет, омегой он точно не был — под его челюстью отсутствовали характерные железы, все омеги _вымерли_. Альфы — тоже, много лет назад. Но Бен все равно казался странным до жути… Возможно… он из каких-нибудь ролевиков или наподобие?..

— Ты права, — пробормотал Бен, — мы не женаты, так что, наверное, не стоит.

— …Это точно.

Рей сидела у входа, хотя, вероятно, ей не следовало здесь находиться. Но в особняке было совершенно нечем заняться, и, если честно, ей стало жаль этого огромного мужчину с мозгами подростка, зябко ежившегося в углу. Неужели у него совсем не было друзей? Или ему не разрешали дружить? Почему у него даже кровать не по размеру?

Бен медленно подсел к ней. Печальное зрелище, не говоря уж о том, что Рей не привыкла, чтобы мужчины вели себя так — несмело и дерганно. Рей делала вид, что изучает ногти, пока он устраивался в футе от нее, подтягивая одеяло на колени. Бен еще немного поколебался, но затем придвинулся ближе.

И задел ее бедром. Бен заметно вздрогнул, но Рей прикинулась, что ничего не увидела, прикрываясь тем же серым одеялом.

Бен был теплым — точнее, горячим как печка. Рей наклонила голову и нашла его руку под одеялом, отчего он тут же подскочил, словно его ударили, и невнятно забормотал.

— У тебя жар? — спросила Рей. Его ладонь была мягкой и липкой.

— Н-нет. Нет, — Бен беспокойно заерзал, поглядывая, как она вытаскивает его руку наружу. Рей повертела ее так и сяк и прищурилась, рассматривая линии на его ладони. Он словно оцепенел.

— А… Наверное, ты очень теплый сам по себе, только и всего.

Едва Рей разжала руки, он быстро засунул ладонь под одеяло. Не прошло и минуты, как дверь спальни со скрежетом открылась.

В спальню вошла Лея — в одной тонкой голубой ночной рубашке, доходившей почти до пола. Она умильно заворковала, увидев их, и Рей почувствовала тревожное покалывание в спине. Но заставила себя вежливо улыбнуться.

— Смотрю, вы двое тут уютно устроились, — Лея прислонилась к дверному косяку и сложила руки на груди. — Рей, милая, я приготовила тебе кое-какую одежду. Замечательное платье, консервативное, идеально подойдет для церковной службы.

— М-м. Здорово, — Рей восприняла это как намек, что пора удалиться. — Пойду схожу в душ. Спасибо, что показал мне свою комнату, Бен.

Он кивнул и высунулся из гардероба, провожая ее взглядом.

Рей помылась и, обнаружив в шкафчиках настоящую косметику и непочатые флаконы шампуня с кондиционером, перед сном побаловала себя — выщипала брови, побрила ноги и подмышки.

Надев знакомую красную пижаму, она улеглась в уютную постель. В доме царила тишина.

…Пока через некоторое время Рей не проснулась от ощущения того, что матрас прогнулся.

А спустя еще десять секунд осознала: к ней пристроился Бен, похоже, пребывавший в объятиях мирного сна. Она чувствовала это по крепкому хвойному запаху и жару, который от него исходил. Черные волосы щекотали ей подбородок, он прижимал руки к груди, как младенец… Младенец великана в серой пижаме, лежавший на ее одеяле и размеренно сопевший ей в ключицы.

Первым порывом было вскочить в страхе и гневе — придурок! Вломился к ней, да еще забрался в постель! Но запал быстро исчез: Рей вспомнила предупреждение Леи о том, что Бен — лунатик, и, стиснув зубы, постаралась успокоиться.

Ведь он и правда к ней не прикасался, не делал ничего _такого_. Широкая спина вздымалась и опускалась в мерном ритме спокойного дыхания спящего, а Рей чувствовала себя слишком усталой, чтобы пинком прогнать его. Обреченно прикусив щеку, она просунула руку под голову этому чудику, а другую опустила на плечо.

Зевнув, Рей закрыла глаза. Хм, впервые ей довелось спать в одной постели с парнем, который не собирался ее трахнуть. И ощущения были немного странными.


	4. I'm always left to wonder

Рано утром ее разбудила Лея, напомнив, что пора собираться в церковь, и Рей первым делом удивилась, не обнаружив рядом Бена. Наложив «консервативный» макияж и скрутив волосы в три пучка, она постаралась не слишком зацикливаться на мыслях о том, куда подевался ее новый, несуразно огромный друг.

Гадать пришлось недолго: выйдя из ванной, она увидела Бена, возвышающегося над своей сансевиерией. Рей засмеялась, и он шарахнулся, будто его застали за чем-то неподобающим, а потом с облегчением вздохнул, подвергнув нелегкому испытанию несчастные пуговицы рубашки, обтягивающей его широкую грудь.

— Неплохо выглядишь, — заметила Рей, в общем-то не соврав: синий цвет шел ему, как и разделенные на пробор чистые, аккуратно подстриженные волосы.

Ее собственный наряд пока оставлял желать лучшего: тапочки, красный халат, а под ним ничего. Бен проследил, как она берет разложенное на кровати платье — с воротничком под шею, рукавами до локтей и длинной, до лодыжек, юбкой.

Рей не стала протестовать. Ей полагалось чувствовать себя благодарной. Ткань казалась приятной на ощупь, белой как снег, и вообще это была самая красивая вещь на ее памяти. Гораздо шикарнее, чем она заслуживала.

Бен кашлянул.

— Ты тоже хорошо выглядишь.

Рей оглянулась с улыбкой.

— Я еще не одета.

— Знаю, — он сунул руки в карманы, его широкие плечи поникли, — я так.

Очевидно, Бен не собирался обсуждать прошлую ночь, поэтому Рей не стала его смущать. Ведь он страдал лунатизмом, ходил во сне, может, попросту ничего не помнил. С платьем в руках она прошмыгнула в ванную, обойдя Бена.

Хан и Лея повезли их в церковь — огромное, как оказалось, здание в готическом стиле, производившее странное впечатление: нечто не от мира сего, зловещее, но вместе с тем прекрасное. В новых туфлях на плоской подошве Рей шагала за Беном и, щурясь, разглядывала колокольню, на которой собралась тьма-тьмущая воронов.

 _Тьма_. Так себе название для стаи птиц.

— Аннет позвонила маме насчет твоего анализа крови.

Рей быстро глянула на Бена, когда они ступили под своды церкви. Он улыбался — как-то взбудораженно и, кажется, чуть самодовольно.

— И что с ним? — спросила она.

— Ты ничем не болеешь. Чистая.

— …О. Наверное, это круто.

Но какая, к черту, разница?

Да уж, не в пример большинству, Лея сразу развивала бурную деятельность. Одетая в синее платье, она постоянно тянула Рей за рукав, здороваясь то с теми, то с другими, суетливо приветствуя знакомых, и каждый встречный отвечал ей такой же вежливой улыбкой. Рей послушно пожимала руки, пыталась проявлять учтивость, но сейчас, когда они стали центром всеобщего внимания, ей это удавалось с трудом.

Они заняли места в четвертом ряду от алтаря. Наклонившись, Лея зашептала что-то на ухо сыну, и Бен как-то смущенно поднялся и поманил Рей назад. Она последовала за ним. Шла за Беном с приклеенной к лицу улыбку. «Просто… веди себя… мило…»

Пересев вместе с ним в дальний угол, Рей вновь напомнила себе, что жива лишь благодаря доброте и милосердию Леи. Наблюдая, как пастор в шуршащей черной сутане поднимается на кафедру и открывает молитвенник, Рей призвала себя мысленно крепиться — впереди маячила пара часов беспросветной скуки. Она это знала по опыту, так как в давние деньки бывала в церкви.

Пастор вдохновенно вещал о долге и чести, и Рей потихоньку отключалась от происходящего. Зевнув, она обвела взглядом паству — пожилых людей в основном — и заметила, как дрожит рука Бена, лежащая на его колене.

Бедняга выглядел так, будто его вот-вот хватит удар. Бледное лицо вспотело, и он косился на Рей краешком глаза. Он нервничал — впрочем, как и вчера. Она помедлила, но все же накрыла его руку своей ладонью — такой маленькой по сравнению с его — и ободряюще сжала.

Их места были в углу, так что никто из присутствующих ничего не видел. Бен заметно вздрогнул от чужого прикосновения, но в следующую секунду перехватил руку Рей и сжал ее липкими ладонями.

Пылинки плясали в солнечных лучах, просачивающихся сквозь цветные витражи. Тут было слишком людно, слишком тепло и слишком душно. Смахнув сонливую скуку, Рей поерзала на скамье, опираясь на колено Бена. Сидеть без движения было настоящей пыткой, а прошло всего пятнадцать минут. Она не запомнила ни слова из проповеди.

Бен судорожно вздохнул, и она сообразила, что задела пальцами его ширинку. Рей хотела скорее отдернуть руку, но почему-то не сделала этого, повторив движение кончиками пальцев по ощутимому бугру на его штанах цвета хаки. Да у него же стояк! Она чувствовала, какой он напряженный под плотной тканью.

— Важен вклад каждого в общее благо! — возвестил пастор. Так громко, что почти перешел на крик. Интересно почему? — Во благо наших семей, невзирая на цену!

Бен фыркнул, на миг сжав колени, а потом нетерпеливо завозился на месте. Рей, с благонравным видом глядя в затылки сидевшим впереди, провела указательным пальцем по его штанам.

Бен прикрыл рот, но не смог подавить тихого стона. Его начищенные до блеска туфли заскребли по ковру, и Рей стиснула его член через штаны, лаская его ритмичными движениями. Она творила это с беднягой здесь, прямо в церкви. Все-таки Бен был таким странным…

Его бедра слегка покачивались в такт ее прикосновениям, он прикрывал рот ручищей. Рей исподволь наблюдала за ним, ухмыляясь тому, как он жмурит глаза и будто удивленно вздергивает брови. Забавно, учитывая, что у чувака имелся шкаф, в котором он мастурбировал на развешенные по стенам вырезки из журналов. А то, чем они занимались сейчас, точно менее чокнуто, чем это.

Бен напрягся, прерывисто задышал и вздрогнул. Член пульсировал под ее ладонью — Бен спускал в штаны. Его глаза выпучились и закатились, но он лишь крепче прижал ладонь Рей к себе, пробуя о нее потереться. И если честно, это чертовски заводило. Скамья тихо поскрипывала, но никто не обернулся в их сторону.

Закончив, они притихли. Бен сопел в ладонь, невнятно что-то шепча, затем резко распрямился, а Рей снова скрестила руки на коленях и продолжила внимать службе. Ничто не выдавало ее веселья, кроме заученной улыбки на губах.

***

— Нам нужно выглядеть более напористыми в глазах общественности, Хан. Это все, что я пытаюсь до тебя донести!

Лея вела машину, решив отвезти всю семью на ланч. Рей расположилась на заднем сиденье «Ауди» рядом с Беном и от нечего делать слушала, как спорят его родители, норовя передавить друг друга, каждый доказывая свое. И ковыряла ногти, чувствуя, как Бен то и дело посматривает на нее исподтишка.

— Звучит так себе, я бы сказал, — проворчал Хан. — Только еще пуще напугаем людей, им это не понравится.

Рей скользнула взглядом вперед, оценивая, насколько отвлеклись мистер и миссис Соло, и обернулась к Бену. Тот уже откровенно таращился на нее, но покраснел, осознав, что застигнут врасплох.

Впрочем, сомнительность ситуации лишь добавляла веселья.

Лея разразилась тирадой о несовершенстве мира, а Рей позволила себе погладить Бена по ноге. Он вздрагивал, и она нежно поднялась выше, переходя на внутреннюю сторону бедра, пытаясь почувствовать его реакцию. Которая быстро и уверенно увеличивалась в размерах.

— Рано или поздно ты поймешь, что ошибался! — огрызнулась Лея.

Бен выдохнул, едва мизинец Рей задел его член. Конечно, это только раззадорило его. Рей притронулась к нему на пару мгновений дольше, но потом убрала руку, снова занявшись своими ногтями.

Она слышала, как Бен сглотнул, и видела, как он одернул штаны. Но ничто уже не могло скрыть его возбуждения.

На ланч Лея привезла их в буфет — столы радовали глаз ажурными белыми скатертями. Жадно поглощая пищу, Рей не переставала благодарить свою спасительницу — под озадаченными взглядами Бена. Тот ел аккуратно, как подобает хорошему мальчику, и манеры Рей, похоже, шокировали его.

Даже за едой родители Бена не унимались, спорили, и Рей предположила, что это единственное, чем они способны заниматься сообща. Но вскоре она заскучала — и вздрогнула, почувствовав, как Бен под столом сжимает ее руку.

Он притиснул ее ладонь к себе, как в церкви. Откровенно говоря, для него это был довольно дерзкий поступок, но Рей не возражала, позволив ему орудовать ее рукой. И мельком увидела, как он облизывает губы.

Вскоре пришел официант, чтобы заново наполнить графин с водой, но Бена это не остановило. Он подергивал бедрами, для маскировки упираясь локтем в стол, прикрывая рот. Рей крепко сомкнула колени, думая о том, что, не будь он — совершенно явно — девственником, она была бы не прочь трахнуться с ним в ванной.

Бен еле слышно заворчал, когда достиг разрядки. Рей ласково массировала бугор на его штанах, рассеянно глядя на стол, будто ее интересовало что угодно, только не он. И, ощутив влагу под своей рукой, испытала гордое удовлетворение.

***

Их усадили играть в настольную игру «Ятцы», правила которой оказались столь же замысловатыми, как название, но вскоре Лея и Хан собрались уходить — каждый по своим делам. На прощание Лея чмокнула Бена в щеку, а Хан увесисто хлопнул его по спине. Засим они удалились.

Поджав под себя ноги, Рей пялилась в телевизор — крутили новую серию «Копов». Сытая и отогревшаяся, после антибиотиков она чувствовала себя значительно лучше. Несмотря на все странности, жизнь с этой чудаковатой семейкой была приятной. Точнее, Рей вообще впервые довелось жить хоть с какой-то семьей.

На другом конце дивана теребил белую подушку Бен.

— … Хочешь кое-что посмотреть? — спросил он вдруг.

— Что? — отозвалась Рей, не поворачивая головы.

— Это в моей… в моей комнате. У меня.

— Серьезно?

— Да. — Он помолчал. — Ты не пожалеешь. Пожалуйста.

Она показательно притворилась, будто не прониклась любопытством. Бен просиял и повел ее наверх, в свою жутковатую спальню, где раньше уже хотел неловко показать ей что-то в гардеробе. Пытался, по крайней мере.

Рей вернулась в знакомый закуток. Оказавшись в доме, она сразу переоделась в вельветовые брюки и блузку, любезно одолженные Леей, и сейчас чувствовала себя по-дурацки. Сидя на мягких одеялах, она смотрела, как Бен аккуратно прикрывал дверь, оставляя узкую щель, через которую проникала тонкая полоска света. Потом он устроился возле нее.

Непонятный запах сегодня ощущался сильнее, но Рей едва обратила на это внимание, поскольку Бен поймал ее руку за запястье и в очередной раз прижал к своим штанам. Но Рей со смешком отняла руку.

— Ты что это делаешь?

— Я… — даже в полумраке было видно, как он залился краской до ушей. — Ну, это… Извини… извини, просто это… от этого так хорошо.

— Какой тебе смысл втихаря толкаться мне в руку? Разве ты не забираешься сюда, чтобы… чтобы, ну ты знаешь, — она недвусмысленно пошевелила рукой, и Бен, насупившись, понурил голову. — Передернуть?

Он медленно, по-совиному, моргнул.

— Мне просто нравится смотреть на девушек, вот и все. Они красивые. — Он привалился виском к стене и закрыл глаза. — Здесь я чувствую себя в безопасности.

Рей поджала губы и окинула взглядом каморку. Ладно. Пусть это делает ситуацию еще немножко более странной. На своем веку она повидала всякое, и не надо было быть экстрасенсом, чтобы догадаться, насколько у Леи и Бена прохладные отношения. Так что, вероятно, гардероб служил ему… своего рода, укрытием… прообразом утробы?.. Откатом в прошлое?..

— Куда твоя мама все время ходит? — рискнула она копнуть глубже.

— Встречи. Обеды. Мне лучше оставаться тут… Она не хочет, чтобы я покидал дом.

— Почему?

— От лекарств у меня кружится голова. Я могу потеряться, поэтому я сижу дома и рисую. Забочусь о моих растениях.

— Можно посмотреть на твои рисунки?

Бен открыл глаза и не сразу, но кивнул.

Они вылезли из гардероба и подошли к столу. Бен надавил на потайное отделение посередине и потребовал, чтобы Рей дала слово не рассказывать его матери — в ответ она, естественно, согласилась.

Бен достал из тайника стопку листков и протянул ей.

И вот в этот миг Рей с огромным трудом совладала с потрясением.

То были невероятно жестокие картинки — до крайности, до ужаса. Рей листала рисунок за рисунком, одно искаженное криком лицо сменялось другим: нацарапанным наспех или проработанным до мелких деталей — таких, от которых ей самой хотелось орать дурниной. У некоторых людей на рисунках торчали наружу внутренности, у одного не было кожи, так что виднелись открытые мышцы и сухожилия, но по большей части тут были изображены расчлененные тела.

Многие из них имели разительное сходство с Ханом. Его рассекали, обезглавливали, протыкали насквозь, пытали. Лишь на одном листке была нарисована женщина — беременный ангел.

Рей покосилась на Бена. Тот явно ждал ее одобрения, нервно сжимая свои медвежьи лапищи, и робко улыбнулся, встретившись с ней взглядом. Она кое-как выдавила из себя подобие улыбки.

— Просто великолепно, — Рей не терпелось вернуть ему листки. — А почему ангел беременная?

— Понятия не имею. Может, потому, что женщины, как мне кажется, выглядят симпатичнее, когда беременны. — Он стиснул челюсти, глядя на рисунок, а потом опять уставился на Рей. — Нет, я не считаю тебя некрасивой… _Ты_ … очень, _очень_ красивая. — Он сгреб рисунки и продолжил бормотать: — Прошлой ночью я видел сон о тебе и проснулся весь мокрый, поэтому, наверное, сон был хороший.

Этот парень что, настоящий сумасшедший? Сумасшедший — в смысле чокнутый? Поэтому мать держит его взаперти? А Рей предназначена роль его секс-игрушки?!

Она натянуто рассмеялась, сложив руки на груди.

— Какие лекарства ты принимаешь, Бен?

— Я не читаю их этикетки, — пожал он плечами. — Мама запирает их у себя в спальне и дает мне по утрам. Обычно это единственный раз в день, когда я ее вижу… — Он мечтательно помолчал и глянул за плечо Рей на гардероб. — А мы могли бы…

Рей прочистила горло.

— Почему бы нам не посмотреть киношку внизу? Я немного устала.

— О… ну ладно.

Чувствовалось, что Бен разочарован, но не обозлен. Он поплелся следом за Рей к неудобному белому дивану, а она отчаянно пыталась выкинуть из головы его кошмарные рисунки.


	5. The water is rushing so fast

Днем дверь спальни Леи оказалась заперта, а значит, стоило попробовать убедить Бена не принимать те лекарства. Пусть попытается подержать капсулы под языком, а потом Рей поищет их в «Гугле», чтобы выяснить, наконец, что, черт подери, происходит.

Конечно, сделать это — заставить Бена поступить «предательски» по отношению к матери — будет делом нелегким… Но, памятуя о его одиночестве, Рей чувствовала, что еще пара дней — и ей удастся завоевать его доверие, вдобавок с учетом того, что его родители постоянно в отъезде… Любопытно, чем они вообще занимаются?

— Почему бы вам, детки, не прогуляться?

Миновало два дня после службы, и Лея загорелась идеей выпроводить их из дома. Рей как раз помогала Бену мыть посуду после завтрака, и он, услышав предложение, заморгал от изумления — замер, держа миску под водой, и мыльная пена потекла с его локтей.

— Прогуляться?.. — эхом повторил он и перевел взгляд на отца: — Так можно?

— Да-да, — отмахнулся Хан, поглощенный разгадыванием кроссворда.

— Вот и чудесно! — заулыбалась Лея. — Покажешь Рей приход, и у меня нет сомнений: все в городке будут рады с тобой повидаться!

 _Приход_ … Отчего-то это слово неприятно резануло слух.

Бен выглядел не слишком убежденным словами матери, но кивнул. Находясь явно не в своей тарелке, он облачился в пальто и помог Рей надеть ее пальто — тоже одолженное Леей, — а затем вывел ее на утреннюю прохладу.

Дом стоял возле асфальтированной дороги с высоким бордюром — на равном расстоянии от остальных домов квартала, выкрашенных в одинаковый цвет. Почтовые ящики тоже выстроились в аккуратную, четкую линию, равно как и деревья, посаженные через одинаковые, точно линейкой отмеренные, промежутки. Картина казалась идеальной… возможно, даже _слишком_.

Рей оглянулась на дорогу. Та вела к огромным воротам из проволочной сетки, переходящей в забор, скрывающий темный лес позади домов. В противоположном конце дороги, уходящей вглубь квартала, виднелись другие дома и знак тупика. Путь в один конец. Хех… Было в этом что-то этакое…

Бен мотнул головой в сторону города.

— Нам туда… обычно я выхожу из дома только на службу.

— Ясно… Мне казалось, ваша община больше? Как она вообще называется?

— Нас называют «Небесными Ходоками». Мой дед основал общину, она получила название по его фамилии.

Ох, и угораздило ее попасть к очередным чудикам, вроде тех с «Вратами Рая». О самой «общине» она мало что слышала, но о сектантах — да, они часто мелькали в заголовках новостей.

И все же Лея производила впечатление приятной женщины. Рей была обязана ей жизнью, но ее не покидало странное чувство, нашептывавшее не задерживаться здесь. Что-то было не так, что-то подсказывало: надо держать ухо востро или… Да с чего она вбила себе в голову, что Бен нуждается в помощи? Он не выглядел недовольным судьбой, ни о чем не просил…

Они шли по дороге к городу. Вдоль тротуара выстроились магазинчики, за которыми — поодаль — высилась церковь с облицовкой из массивного камня, окруженная сетчатым забором. Райончик выглядел тихим, в буквальном смысле: им не встретилось ни одного прохожего, хотя, скорее всего, местные жители были в школе или на работе… Но с другой стороны, где тут работать?

Бен, не вынимая рук из карманов, зашел в одну из лавок. Внутри все напоминало типичный «Rite Aid» с синими вывесками, узкими проходами и скучающей кассиршей за прилавком со стойкой со сладостями. Женщина помахала Бену, и он ответил тем же, но с какой-то нервной резкостью. Похоже, он действительно редко выходил погулять, это видно было невооруженным глазом.

Но, вроде бы, в помещении ему стало чуть комфортнее. Они брели по проходам, набирая в корзину снэки и болтая о какой-то ерунде. Бен рассматривал упаковки чипсов и шоколадок так, словно видел их впервые, и Рей старалась не язвить по этому поводу. В конце концов, не может же все быть настолько херово.

Она заглянула в отдел товаров для взрослых, решив подразнить Бена коробкой презервативов, но ничего подобного на полках не оказалось. Нахмурившись, Рей разглядывала товары, но ничего, кроме всяких смазок, не нашла. Ни вибраторов, ни презервативов, ни «Плана Б».

Это… как-то _странно_ было, если честно.

— Нашла что-нибудь?

Рей оглянулась и увидела, что рядом стоит Бен, сжимая корзину с покупками. Он улыбнулся, и она улыбнулась в ответ, опуская в корзину пару флаконов смазки. Ладно уж. Перед уходом можно и поразвлечься.

Кассирша почему-то пропустила их без оплаты. Бен забросил конфету в рот и, сдвинув брови, взял флакон с «His & Her». Рей жевала жвачку, делая вид, что не замечает, как он, открутив крышку, прищурился.

Леи с Ханом дома не было. Рей сразу побежала наверх, к себе, а Бен поднялся следом. Бросив пакет на кровать, Рей вытащила из него смазку. Может, его заинтересует то, что пришло ей на ум? Или он сам захочет посмотреть?

— М-мы… мы можем посидеть у меня, — выдохнул Бен. — Если… если хочешь.

Рей открыла смазку. Ну почему ее не оставляло ощущение какой-то неправильности? Будто она пользуется им? Но… но Бен же старше, ему полагается вести себя более зрело, и все-таки…

Рей пожала плечами и подхватила пакет. Бен просиял, когда она зашагала к его спальне, такой же пустой и странной, как несколько дней назад. Бен захлопнул за ними дверь и прильнул к Рей сзади, жарко дыша в затылок.

— Мне понравилась наша прогулка, — пробормотал он, сжав ее бедро. — Очень понравилась.

— Мне тоже, Бенни, — Рей ускользнула от него и с улыбкой обернулась. — Давай посмотрим наши покупки, вдруг ты сможешь сделать кое-что для меня?

Бен быстро кивнул — и споткнулся у нее за спиной. Огромный, обходительный, а ведь он запросто мог бы сломать ей шею. Не стоило забывать об осторожности.

Рей забралась в его берлогу, а он влез следом, плотно прикрывая дверь. Сжимая руки, Бен, опустился рядом с ней на пол коморки. Рей задумчиво возила пальцем по крышке, все еще размышляя, правильна ли ее задумка… Не навредит ли она тем самым ему еще больше?..

Бен потерся о ее висок.

— Я много думал о тебе, — огромная ладонь легла ей на колено. — О липких снах и всяком… У меня никогда не было такого раньше, но… мне понравилось.

— Но мокрые сны у тебя вообще были, да?

— Мокрые? — фыркнул Бен и пожал плечами. — Вроде… нет? Липкие сны я помню. Когда думал о маме. Но о девушке они в первый раз.

— …О.

Бен с улыбкой придвинулся ближе. Рей нерешительно взялась за крышку — и снова закрутила ее. Вместо этого она положила руку на его штаны, сразу ощутив набухшую выпуклость, твердую и горячую. Бен определенно был зрелым мужчиной, даже более чем, и сейчас жаждал большего, нежели простой разговор по душам.

Теплое дыхание коснулось ее волос. Бен с тихим всхлипом обхватил ее руку и надавил сильнее, лаская себя сквозь джинсы. Рей приподняла руку, чтобы расстегнуть их, и щелкнула крышкой смазки. Она знала, что Бену понравится. Наверное, таким он никогда не занимался.

— М-мисс Ниима… — заскулил Бен. — Так хорошо, — он подтащил к ним одеяло, — давай… Давай ляжем? Мне нравится, когда… н-никто не видит.

Рей улыбнулась и кивнула, устраиваясь подле него. Он вздрогнул, когда ее пальцы замерли на его трусах. Под мягким хлопком серого цвета чувствовалось, насколько он возбужден, и стоило ей вытащить его, как Бен учащенно задышал.

Прыснув смазку на ладонь, Рей неторопливо погладила горячий толстый ствол.

Бен громко охнул, напрягая бедра.

— Тише… тише, — она чмокнула его подбородок, медленно продолжая легкие поглаживания. — Тебе нравится?

— Т-так хорошо… так хорошо, — он толкнулся к ней короткими судорожными движениями, притягивая к себе за талию. — Раньше я никогда… никогда не прикасался к себе.

— Правда? — слегка рассмеялась Рей. — Это печально.

Она энергичнее заработала рукой, одновременно целуя его лицо, и замурлыкала, когда услышала его стон. Бен не умел себя контролировать, и скоро она почувствовала, как пальцы начинает пачкать густая и теплая влага. Его плоть пульсировала у нее в руке, давая понять, как близок Бен к разрядке.

Рей облизнула губы.

— Твои липкие сны… Они были обо мне?

— Да… да, — Бен зарылся лицом ей в шею, и Рей понимала, что он на грани. — Мне так нравится твоя грудь… Так нравится… Я… я хочу сделать тебе ребенка.

— Серьезно?

— Так сильно… Так сильно…

Подобные фантазии заводили многих мужчин.

Рей засмеялась и сжала его сильнее, слушая, как Бен бормочет и скулит. Через пару мгновений его бедра застыли, он тяжело задышал и излился ей в руку, испачкав запястье и пальцы.

Успокаивая Бена ласковым шепотом, она подобралась к нему, позволяя кончать на свои новые трусики. Все равно они не ее — их купила Лея.

Бен возил губами по ее горлу, пока окончательно не замедлился и не остановился, лихорадочно дыша и вздрагивая. Рей улыбнулась, выпуская его обмякший член. Он забрызгал ее отменно, но она чувствовала себя лучше — как и Бен, судя по всему. Бедный парень, ему давно не мешало сбросить напряжение, раз он — вот чудные дела! — никогда даже не мастурбировал!

— …Я не должен был… — чуть сжался Бен. — Мы… мы не женаты, — замялся он в нерешительности, но затем всхлипнул: — Это считается как… как…

— Расслабься. Я никому не расскажу твой секрет, Бен.

Он кивнул, но затрясся. Как бы Рей ни хотелось помыться, совесть не позволяла ей бросить его в таком состоянии. Она неловко попыталась вытереть руку о бедро, но Бен тут же по-джентльменски предложил ей полу своей рубашки.

Он заерзал, прижимаясь ей к шее, а Рей опять начала терзаться тем, что она развлеклась за чужой счет, воспользовавшись его неопытностью. Предполагалось, что он будет понимать, что происходит… Закатив глаза, Рей обняла Бена за широкие плечи. Господи, как это тупо, о чем она только думает…

Огромное тело рядом с ней расслабилось, и вдруг он сонно забормотал:

— Спасибо тебе, мама. — Бен зевнул и потерся носом о ее подбородок. — Я люблю тебя.

Рей уставилась округлившимися глазами в темноту.

Да уж, влипла так влипла…


	6. I think it will take us under

Проснувшись, Рей обнаружила, что Бена в каморке нет. Вокруг клубился полумрак — и холод — судя по всему, с момента его ухода прошло уже некоторое время.

Она зевнула и села, потянувшись до хруста. Плед с мягким шорохом упал на пол.

И стало _тихо_. Как всегда…

Рей почесала в затылке и вылезла из гардероба — в пустую спальню Бена. Зевая, она беззвучно выскользнула в коридор. Из родительской спальни доносился храп Хана, так что они с Леей, вероятно, уже были в курсе, что Рей ночевала у их сына…

Почему-то это вновь вызвало ощущение… неправильности. Но ведь Бену _тридцать_. Отчего тогда ее преследует это странное чувство?

В поисках своего громадного приятеля Рей на всякий случай заглянула в свою комнату, а затем решила проверить ванную в конце коридора. Дверь была закрыта, но не заперта, и свет внутри не горел. Рей постучала разок и, прислушавшись, заглянула внутрь.

Бен сидел прямо в ванне, а вода дождем лилась ему на макушку. Брызги заливали пол, но Бен, похоже, ничего не замечал. Взгляд его темных глаз был неподвижно устремлен в одну точку, и он слегка дрожал, безжизненный и тихий, один-одинешенек в темноте.

Скрестив руки на груди, Рей подошла к нему.

— …Бен? С тобой все в порядке?

Да он был голый! И следом стало понятно, что он направлял воду из шланга себе между ног, а глянув на температуру, Рей отшатнулась. Вода была _ледяной_ , а напор таким, что наверняка причинял боль!

Содрогнувшись, Рей торопливо выключила воду и помахала рукой перед лицом Бена — но он не отреагировал, должно быть, опять охваченный приступом лунатизма. И что теперь делать? Бросить его за этим занятием? Вдруг он ударится в панику, если резко разбудить его в таком состоянии?..

Но нет, черта с два, она не собиралась позволять ему морозить свои причиндалы и дальше!

— Ладно, — наполнившись решимости, пробормотала Рей, — давай, малыш.

Бен заторможенно моргал, пока она с трудом поднимала его на ноги. Он по-прежнему смотрел в никуда, не выказывая ни малейшего проблеска эмоций, даже пока Рей старательно вытирала его, стараясь не задерживаться на его коже дольше, чем следует… И внезапно зацепилась взглядом за какие-то шрамы на внутренней поверхности бедер — шрамы точно не выглядели чем-то случайным. В растерянности, она потянулась рукой и провела по одному особенно длинному, у самого паха.

— Не надо, — вздрогнул Бен.

Рей отдернула руку. _Не надо_. Глухо. Безнадежно. _Не надо_.

Рей отвела его обратно к нему в спальню и, перед тем как уложить, поправила сбитые ворсистые простыни. Бен уставился в стену, и все зачатки неприличных желаний почти сразу сошли у нее на нет. Вот несуразный бедолага…

В этой большой, необитаемой спальне от него веяло беспробудной тоской. Рей нервно погрызла ногти и, сдавшись, разделась до белья, не желая оставлять его одного. Забравшись под одеяло с другой стороны кровати, она наблюдала, как его глаза медленно закрываются. Бен все еще дрожал, но его голова клонилась набок. Кажется, он засыпал.

Спустя какое-то время Рей тоже умудрилась немного поспать. И пробудилась от того, что Бен скулил во сне и, весь потный, метался под одеялом. Его кулаки были сжаты, и когда Рей откинула с него одеяло, то обнаружила, что у него… стояк?.. Подумать только!

— Какого хрена? — прошептала Рей и подползла ближе, касаясь его липкой жаркой щеки. — Бен… эй, проснись!

Он весь горел. Она нахмурилась, заметив выпуклость под его челюстью… лимфоузел? Наверное, воспаление.

Рей пожевала щеку, но в итоге положила руку на живот Бену. Его лицо исказилось, словно от боли, но член внезапно дернулся, испустив поток спермы, густой и белый, заляпавший ему живот. Похоже, это был один из тех самых жутких липких снов…

— П-прости меня, мама, — бормотал Бен, разлепляя опухшие, искусанные губы. — Больше не б-буду… п-прости… а… а…

Бен сжался всем телом, _зарычал_ … и кончил снова, но уже заметно больше, чем прежде. Впрочем, Рей куда больше поразилась тому, что слышала. Боже…

Его глаза распахнулись в душной темноте. Он шумно сглотнул, судорожно задышал и посмотрел Рей.

— Мне нужно мое лекарство, — раздался шелестящий шепот.

И тут она заметила странную припухлость у основание его члена. Бен не препятствовал ей, только гортанно застонал, когда Рей, наклонившись, сомкнула пальцы вокруг непонятной штуки. Припухлость была мягкой, но упругой, как пенный наполнитель… Что, мать его, это еще за чертовщина?!

Бен плавно закачал бедрами, стимулируя себя в ее хватке. Все его тело одеревенело, став твердым и до ужаса горячим.

— Мне сходить за Леей? — спросила Рей шепотом.

— Нет-нет… она рассердится. Она рассердится, — он облизал губы и тихо застонал. — У меня не должно быть… не должно быть л-липких снов. Пожалуйста, не говори ей…

— Хорошо-хорошо. Не скажу!

Бен повернулся на бок и натянул одеяло на голову. Стараясь вести себя тихо, Рей дрочила ему, чувствуя, как ее кожи касается его распаленное дыхание. С глухим ворчанием он задвигался быстрее.

— Мне приснилось, — он заерзал, — что я терся о тебя.

— Правда? И как?

— Ты… хочешь, чтобы я показал?

«Почему бы и нет», — решила подыграть Рей. Пожала плечами и кивнула, а большего Бену и не требовалось.

Он встал и потянул ее к гардеробу, а потом захлопнул за ними дверь, погрузив каморку в темноту. Рей опустилась на колени, но он неуклюже развернул ее и надавил между лопатками, заставив встать на четвереньки — и не остановился, продолжая мягко наклонять, пока ее задница не оказалась вскинута вверх.

И тогда Бен схватил ее за бедра.

— Вот так. В гнезде, теперь все правильно... — Его член прижался к ее ягодицам, резко, сумбурно толкаясь. Это было сумасшествие какое-то!.. — О, да… именно так… именно так…

Рей попыталась просунуть руку себе между ног, но Бен внезапно подался вперед, наваливаясь ей на спину и прижимая ее руки к голове. И нетерпеливо запыхтел ей в ухо.

— Ты не хотела этого в моем сне, — нашептывал он, — но я больше, чем ты, поэтому мы все равно это сделали. Я укусил тебя в плечо, прижал к земле и поместил ребенка в твой живот. — У него пресеклось дыхание. — Но… но я не хотел делать тебе больно. Я так думаю. — Рей вздрогнула, когда он стиснул ее руки. — М-может, самую малость.

Пора прекращать заигрывать с ним, это слишком далеко зашло — и нужно выбираться из этого дома!..

Бен приник губами к основанию ее шею, задевая зубами кожу. Сглотнув, Рей попыталась встать на четвереньки, но Бен навалился сильнее, заставляя ее опустить грудь ниже. Придержал Рей под животом и снова вонзил зубы в кожу, входя в раж. Всхлипывание сменилось ворчливым рычанием.

— Можно мне… — выдохнул он ей на ухо. — Можно мне кончить?

— Перевернись… на спину.

Он исполнил это в мгновение ока. Рей оседлала его бедра, но он, похоже, не уловил сути, поэтому в следующий миг перекатился на нее сверху. Тяжелое одеяло укрыло их обоих, Бен заскулил ей в шею, а Рей удалось пристроиться так, чтобы его отвердевший член уперся ей в промежность. Давненько она этим не занималась, но лучше уж петтинг, чем эта Бенова штука внутри.

Рей сдавленно застонала, и, кажется, это его приободрило. Его сумбурные рывки замедлились, что дало ей шанс прижаться к нему, чтобы попытаться получить оргазм, которого ей не хватало в последние дни. Бен задышал ей в волосы.

— От тебя хорошо пахнет, — подрагивая, просопел он. — Ты такая мягкая и теплая… Я не хочу прекращать.

— Я знаю… знаю.

Раздавались лишь судорожное дыхание и стоны. Заскулив, Рей впилась ногтями в его спину, _наконец-то_ кончая и чувствуя, что Бен испытывает то же самое. Член Бена запульсировал, брызгая спермой на ее трусики, вероятно, пачкая их так, что не отстирать, но для Рей это не имело значения. Она держалась за Бена, пока все его огромное тело тряслось с ног до головы.

Наконец, Бен замедлился и утих, опираясь на руку, чтобы не навалиться на Рей. Он дрожал крупной дрожью, и Рей помогла ему аккуратно лечь на бок и не придавить ее в процессе. Прикрытые темные глаза Бена, казалось, остекленели, но он с улыбкой уткнулся носом ей в шею.

— Гораздо лучше, чем в моем сне… Я… я не попал в неприятности, правда?

— Не парься. Мне ты можешь доверять. — Рей помедлила. — Но… не мог бы ты сделать мне одолжение утром?

— Конечно. — Он зевнул. — Какое?

— Ты можешь спрятать свое лекарство за щекой? Так, чтобы я смогла посмотреть, что это за таблетки?

Бен притих. И замялся.

— Но я должен их принимать.

Рей прошлась ногтями по его спине, заволновавшись, что слишком поторопилась. Вдруг он проболтается Лее?

— Я знаю, — успокаивающе проговорила она, — ты их обязательно примешь, я просто хочу взглянуть. Пожалуйста, сделай это? Ради меня? — Она закинула ногу на его бедро и зарылась лицом ему в волосы. — А завтра вечером я дам тебе потереться об меня. Если хочешь, конечно.

Бен любил свою мать, но то, чем он занимался с Рей, полюбил не меньше. Поразмыслив еще немного, он медленно наклонил голову, соглашаясь, и Рей поняла, что он у нее в руках. Она поцеловала Бену в макушку, и он подобрался ближе, как обычно, в поисках утешения. Недавний накал неконтролируемых эмоций спал.

Рей действительно настроилась _выяснить_ , что, черт возьми, творится у них в доме. И таблетки станут первым шагом в этом направлении.


	7. Oh, what thought did you recall

После этого Рей не спалось.

Обнимая Бена, свернувшегося рядом калачиком, она скользила взглядом по вырезкам из журналов на стене. Что-то было не так — с этим не поспоришь. Но как с этим разобраться? Да и ее ли это дело?

Бен всхлипнул во сне, нежно выдохнув ей в ключицу, и это напомнило Рей о том… какой он ласковый. Она прикусила щеку и закатила глаза. Откуда у нее завелась привычка взваливать на себя лишние проблемы, особенно чужие, проблемы взрослого мужика, которому вообще-то давно полагалось разобраться с ними самому?..

Хотя она не могла не признать, что ей нравилось чувствовать себя нужной.

Ближе к утру Рей решила пройтись проветриться. Заря только занималась, проливаясь мерцающим светом на росистую траву, и Рей продрогла в своей толстой куртке. Однако, несмотря на ее смешанные чувства, выдалось прекрасное утро для прогулки.

Проходя мимо больших ворот, она бросила взгляд на забор, огораживающий приход, на черные столбы и скрученную колючую проволоку. Забор был слишком высоким и, судя по всему, окружал всю территорию. Рей вздрогнула, глядя, как кружатся пышные снежные хлопья, падающие с пасмурного неба. Нет… самой ей не выбраться отсюда.

Вдруг она почувствовала на себе чужой взгляд и, обернувшись, увидела приоткрытые двери близлежащих домов и высунувшихся откуда соседей. Они помахали ей, один за другим… Нет, выхода не было.

Вернувшись в свое пристанище, Рей обнаружила, что пикапа Хана нет на месте. Она тихо вошла в дом, разулась, повесила куртку на крючок — и тут услышала резкий вскрик. Нахмурившись, Рей открыла рот, собираясь позвать…

— …А ну, держи себя в руках, Бен!

Это был голос Леи — она кричала на сына. Рей на цыпочках пошла на звук, старательно обходя скрипучие половицы, и остановилась у двери в подвал. Она прислонилась к стене и вздрогнула от звука оплеухи.

— Я… мне очень жаль!.. — раздались стенания Бена, а потом — новая звонкая пощечина. — Я не хотел… не хотел!..

— Тогда прекрати делать _это_! Ты только посмотри на эти грязные простыни! Что подумает Рей?!

Бен снова залопотал извинения, и Рей услышала, как Лея ударила его еще раз. С колотящимся сердцем она отступила от двери подвала и тихой рысцой побежала к себе в комнату. Срань господня! Почему… Да какого хрена тут творится?! Почему Лея избивает собственного сына?!

— Надо валить, — вслух подумала Рей и, тяжело сглотнув, потерла лоб. — Это уж слишком…

Внизу хлопнула входная дверь. Рей забралась на кровать и, выглянув в окно, увидела, что внедорожник Леи отъезжает от дома. Рей смотрела ему вслед, пока не услышала тихий стук в дверь. Больше дома никого не осталось, так что…

В комнату заглянул Бен. Он горбился, его щеки блестели от слез, а покрасневшие от плача глаза остекленели. Заметив ее взгляд, он улыбнулся и протянул дрожащую ладонь, на которой лежало пять разноцветных таблеток.

— В-вот они, — пробормотал он.

Рей соскочила с кровати и поспешила ему навстречу. Глаза Бена расширились, и он бросился наутек, но Рей распахнула дверь, выбегая за ним, и обхватила его длинное лицо ладонями. На его щеках еще горели ярко-розовые следы пощечин, он смотрел робко, готовый в любой миг сорваться с места. Рей нахмурилась, но потом, встав на цыпочки, крепко поцеловала его в губы.

Удивленно всхрапнув, Бен попятился от нее, но Рей сгребла его за рубашку и затащила обратно в комнату, пинком захлопывая дверь. Потом толкнула к ней и снова приникла к нему, углубляя поцелуй, на что ошарашенный Бен вздрогнул всем телом, но взял ее за талию, жадно целуя в губы в ответ.

Бедняга понятия не имел, как это делается. Рей льнула к нему, направляя его язык, и решительно взялась за его штаны, дергая их вниз.

— Ты заслужил приз, — прошептала она.

— Но… но…

Рей упала на колени, собираясь помочь ему единственным известным ей способом. Бен прижался ладонями к двери, роняя таблетки на пол, и коротко вдохнул, когда она вытащила член. Проведя языком по губам, Рей взяла член в рот одним быстрым движением.

— Р-Рей?!.. — всхлипнул Бен, встрепенувшись. — Рей… Рей!

Чувствуя его нервозность, она освободила рот, облизнула губы и посмотрела на него.

— Ты в порядке?

Бен быстро закивал, но беспокойно сглотнул.

— Да-да… это… это мне нравится, — он чуть увереннее обхватил ее затылок и шмыгнул носом. — Пожалуйста… продолжай…

Рей улыбнулась, вновь смыкая губы вокруг толстого ствола, но действовала медленнее на этот раз. Бен застонал, гладя ее по волосам — его бедра слегка подавались в такт покачиваниям ее головы. На язык уже сочилась смазка, и Рей знала — долго ему не продержаться, но это было не важно — главное, разрядка помогла бы ему немного расслабиться.

У Бена горели уши, он потер лицо.

— Я сейчас… сейчас…

— Все в порядке, — чуть отстранившись, прошептала Рей.

Он застыл, завороженно глядя на нее широко раскрытыми глазами. Мышцы его живота резко напряглись, и Бен начал спускать ей в рот, постанывая сквозь зубы. Теплое семя стекало ей в горло, и Бен сперва улыбнулся, а потом засмеялся, приложив ладонь к ее лицу. Рей не помнила, чтобы раньше видела у Бена столь искреннюю улыбку.

Перед самым концом он просунул член глубже, и Рей ощутила плотный выступ. Она с нежностью обсосала его, пока Бен, облизывая губы, прижимал к себе ее голову. Его темные глаза довольно блестели, и это был хороший знак.

Рей аккуратно отодвинулась и вытерла лицо, провожая взглядом его обмякшую плоть.

— Мне нравятся твои грязные простыни, — сказала она, но отчего-то не могла заставить себя улыбнуться, словно губы не желали ей подчиняться. — Тебе не за что извиняться.

— Ты… ты слышала?

— …Да. Сочувствую.

Бен пожевал розовые губы и сморгнул слезы, но Рей не пошевелилась. Не стоило теперь его трогать. Она знала, что надо дать ему свободно вздохнуть.

Бен неуклюже сел на пол и подтянул штаны. Его взгляд был устремлен куда-то мимо Рей, к чему-то невидимому. А потом он прикрыл рот рукой, подавившись всхлипом, будто от ужаса — и Рей кинулась к нему.

— П-прос… — затрясся Бен.

— Перестань извиняться! — Рей кое-как забралась ему на колени, чувствуя, как его большие руки притягивают ее, и уткнулась ему под подбородок. Слезы капали с его щек, смешиваясь с ее собственными слезами. — Это _мне_ очень жаль…

С присвистом выдохнув на очередном всхлипе, он безудержно зарыдал, стиснув Рей в удушающих объятиях. Она гладила его, но некоторые проблемы пускали слишком глубокие корни, чтобы их можно было исправить простым прикосновением. Оказались позабыты и таблетки, разбросанные по полу — какой от них толк, когда ему так больно?

Бен наклонился и осторожно прилег вместе с ней на пол. Он плакал, пряча лицо у нее на шее, словно пытаясь от чего-то укрыться. Рей прижимала его к себе, жалея, что не может ответить его матери вместо него. Почему это происходит? Зачем она так с ним?..

Через некоторое время Бен притих. Рей поглаживала его густые волосы, сдерживаясь, чтобы не разрыдаться самой, и слушала его тихое всхлипывание. Это было хуже, чем жизнь в коробке и смерть от голода. Что могло настолько глубоко ранить человека? Что Лея сделала со своим сыном?

Может, все еще можно исправить… Может, Бену лучше убежать вместе с ней?..

Рей зашептала ему на ухо слова утешения, и Бен словно очнулся. Рей подняла его и отвела в гардероб, где его мать, очевидно, и обнаружила грязные простыни. Стены были ободраны дочиста — вырезки сорваны, отброшенные подушки и пледы скомканной кучей валялись в стороне.

Бен улегся под мятое толстое одеяло и снова стал подбираться к груди Рей. Подергал ее кофту, расстегнул несколько пуговиц и всхлипнул.

— Мама, — теплое дыхание заструилось по шее Рей, когда он потерся о нее носом, — мама…

— Бен, мой малыш…

Мягкие губы коснулись ее груди, нащупывая сосок. Рей задрожала от незнакомого удовольствия, чувствуя, как они обхватывают ее, идеально пристраиваясь к груди, будто он делал так тысячи раз. Приглушенно поскуливая, Бен надавил губами чуть сильнее, и Рей, просунув колено между его бедер, сразу почувствовала напрягшуюся плоть.

Он толкнулся вперед и не останавливался, пока не кончил, размазав сперму по мягкой ткани пижамных штанов Рей. Он лихорадочно дышал и, казалось, снова находился на грани слез, наконец, возвращаясь в реальность.

— Тише… тише, мой милый… — Рей поцеловала его в макушку и, обхватив свою грудь, придвинулась к его губам. — Все хорошо. Ты не грязный.

Странная, сумасшедшая затея удивительным образом принесла ему покой. Бен сопел, впившись в ее сухой сосок, и что-то невнятно ворковал.

Рей чувствовала, что возбуждается, хотя знала, что не должна. Как не должна им пользоваться, ведь он не скотина. Бедный Бен… Еще никогда в жизни ей так отчаянно не хотелось кого-то защитить: собственное благополучие всегда, сколько она себя помнила, стояло для нее на первом месте — это превратилось в инстинкт.

Но сейчас Рей баюкала своего несуразно огромного друга, вперившись взглядом в дверь развороченного гардероба. Она заставит Лею поплатиться за все!


	8. That would make you say my name?

Бен вылез следом за Рей, когда она решила, наконец, покинуть гардероб. Моргая опухшими веками, он цеплялся за ее кофту и все еще тихо всхлипывал, но зато теперь у них были таблетки. Хоть что-то для начала.

Рей почистила зубы и переоделась — первой целью будет библиотека, а потом уж интернет. Лея как пить дать следит за Беном и — после увиденного немногим ранее Рей абсолютно не сомневалась — наказывает его за любую вольность. Нахмурившись, она вытряхнула таблетки в найденный пакетик. Каким же надо быть монстром, чтобы так обращаться с родным сыном!

Рано или поздно Лея должна вернуться домой, и вот тогда Рей скажет ей пару слов.

Бен все еще трясся, и пришлось помочь ему с одеждой. Не без труда снимая с него рубашку и штаны, Рей не переставала удивляться: с таким-то телосложением, да как вообще его мать умудрялась держать его под контролем — Бен мог запросто раскатать ее по стенке!

Но он был не опаснее побитого щенка… Бен безучастно позволил натянуть на него джинсы и футболку и даже не возражал, когда Рей подтолкнула его к ванной умываться. Он делал все с какой-то неуверенностью, темные глаза его метались из стороны в сторону. Надо разобраться в том, что происходит. Боже…

— Пошли, — пробормотала Рей.

Надев на Бена пальто и шапку, она вывела его на заснеженные улицы городка.

Как и прежде, было немноголюдно, если не считать соседей, наблюдающих за ними издалека и приветствующих их этим своим странным образом. Да, они следили. И очень старательно. Если до Леи дойдет, что Рей собралась выяснить, какие лекарства принимает Бен, добром это не кончится для них обоих.

— Нам нужно разделиться, — не поворачивая головы, сказала Рей. — Я пойду в библиотеку, а ты загляни в ту лавку, ладно?

— Но… — Бен нервно покосился в ее сторону. — Ты уверена?

— Нам придется. Встретимся на этом месте через полчаса, договорились?

Он скривил губы, но кивнул. Отлично.

Библиотека находилась на окраине, и Рей поспешила туда — пусть разрываются со своей слежкой между ней и Беном! Не тратя времени, она прошмыгнула в здание, держа палец на заветном пакетике в кармане куртки. Даст бог, и здесь повезет.

Внутри было тепло и тихо, в воздухе висел приятный запах старых книг и дерева. Рей прокралась мимо дежурной и поднялась наверх. Несколько раз ей доводилось тайком ночевать в библиотеках, чтобы спастись от холода, поэтому она знала, что надо найти секцию со справочниками. В медицинском справочнике должны быть иллюстрации.

Но нужные полки оказались почти пусты… Рей прошлась по залу до конца, то и дело оглядываясь, и снова проверила пакетик с таблетками. Одна была длинная, красного цвета — Рей решила начать с нее.

Справочник отыскался, и она, стоя возле стеллажа, нетерпеливо листала страницы. К счастью, много времени не потребовалось, все таблетки имели обозначения и были отсортированы по цвету. Однако, обнаружив искомое, Рей помрачнела. Безумие какое-то! Почему Бена подсадили на такие тяжелые препараты?

Нейролептик, антидепрессант, антиандроген, ингибитор АПФ для снижения давления и…

Она моргнула, уставившись на картинку. « _Экфа_ », супрессант — тот самый, что предназначался для альф и омег. Но его признали незаконным из-за выявленных «неврологических побочных эффектов»…

— Господи!.. — вырвалось у Рей. — Твою мать…

Бен принадлежал к полулюдям, был демичеловеком, и Рей не представляла, каким именно. Впрочем, не имело значения: полный агрессии альфа или неуравновешенный омега — ни один из вариантов не сулил ничего хорошего. И да, Бену точно необходимо принять эти чертовы таблетки! Причем срочно!

Вернув книгу на полку, Рей заторопилась к назначенному месту встречи. Наверное, Лея спрятала Бена в приходе, чтобы он никому не навредил — может, в детстве он проявлял излишнюю агрессию, демилюдям это свойственно. И еще: Бену нельзя просто взять и убежать! Лишившись супрессантов, он взбесится!

Бен ждал ее на улице — стоял, засунув руки в карманы. При виде Рей он просиял, и ее сердце в очередной раз дрогнуло. _Знает_ ли Бен, кто он на самом деле? Следует ли ему рассказать? Какой ложью напичкала его мать?

Бен продемонстрировал ей свой пакет.

— Я купил… всякого, — его бледные щеки порозовели, и он принялся рыться в покупках. — Новые простыни в гнездо и… журнал. Ты знала, что люди… — он вдруг запнулся и залился краской, — люди занимаются сексом в _попу_?

— Ага, все так делают. Зато не залетишь.

— А, — пожевав губу, Бен поплелся за Рей. — Но секс необходим для продолжения рода.

— Не думаю, что я сосала твой член ради продолжения рода, Бен.

Каким-то образом ему удалось покраснеть еще сильнее.

По пути Рей размышляла, разумно ли затевать подобные разговоры с Беном. Он же может слететь с катушек. Все его сексуальные проблемы теперь предстали в другом свете. Демилюди тяжело переживали фазу интенсивного полового созревания, что усугублялось в случае, если рядом не находилось подходящей пары… Вероятно, это противоречило убеждениям Леи либо попросту пугало ее.

В доме пока никого не было. Рей наблюдала, как Бен аккуратно вешает пальто, и задавалась вопросом, неужели он вправду опасен? Это казалось нереальным. Нет… Бен и мухи не обидит. Но мощные препараты, судя по всему, плохо повлияли на его мозг.

Рей шагала вверх по лестнице, а он топал следом, и спину ей царапали леденящие коготки сомнений. Чего Лея хочет от нее? Рей знала, что она — самый обычный человек, бета, несовместимая с демилюдьми. Кем бы ни был Бен: альфой или омегой — Рей никак не могла дать ему то, что требовалось от пары.

Умом Рей понимала, что надо бежать, бежать прямо сейчас, но не представляла, как можно бросить его — одного, позади? И заботиться о демичеловеке во внешнем мире тоже не могла. О таких, как он, не слышали уже много лет, это чудо, что Бен вообще жил!

— Черт подери!.. — бормотала Рей. — Проклятье!

— Мама скоро появится. Иногда она уезжает, чтобы остыть. В прошлый раз, когда она вот так уехала, она вернулась с тобой.

Бен привел ее к себе в комнату. Рей остановилась у стола и наблюдала, как он чинит свое «гнездо», по-кошачьи выгибаясь, чтобы тщательно заправить простыни во все уголки. Поневоле она обратила взгляд к тайнику с безумными рисунками Бена. Наверное, именно так выражал бы свою агрессию альфа, если бы… Господи.

Но вить гнезда — характерная черта омег. Отчаявшийся, распаленный омега может быть опаснее, чем альфа в гоне. Впрочем, итог все равно будет один: ей не справиться ни с тем, ни с другим. Позорно помереть на разбухшем узле или оказаться затраханной _до смерти_ течным омегой, ищущим облегчения — безусловно, довольно занимательные способы покинуть бренный мир, но все-таки… лучше обойтись без крайностей.

Лохматая голова высунулась из гардероба — Бен светился радостью.

— Все как новое! Может, она еще злится, но… не ударит меня при тебе, — он робко посмотрел на Рей. — Выяснила, для чего мои лекарства?

— В общем… да. Ничего особенного, — Рей протянула ему заветный пакетик. — Держи… Но ты прими их на всякий случай. Чтобы не заболеть.

Бен проглотил все таблетки разом, ничем не запивая, и Рей ощутила укол совести.

Послышался шорох шин — к дому подкатил внедорожник Леи, и Бен фыркнул с досадой. Вместе с ним Рей отправилась вниз, пытаясь сообразить, что делать дальше. Не мешало бы составить план побега до того, как Лея что-нибудь пронюхает. Если Лея хоть что-то проведает, ее реакцию трудно предсказать… Сироту-беспризорницу убьют без проблем, ее никто не будет искать.

Бен неловко обнял мать, а она поцеловала его в щеку и подозвала для того же Рей. Лея говорила и говорила о каких-то важных неотложных делах, но вот одежда на ней была повседневная…

— А что насчет работы для меня? — отважилась спросить Рей — Помните, вы обещали.

— О, дорогая, она тебе ни к чему! Мы о тебе позаботимся, — Лея ущипнула Бена за щеку. — Не так ли, милый?

— Да, мама, — вздрогнул он.

Лея натянуто улыбнулась.

— Хороший мальчик. Иди-ка приберись у себя в комнате и приготовь костюм для церкви. Нужно убедиться, что вы с Рей будете выглядеть особенного хорошо.

— Зачем? — выпалила Рей.

Лея прошествовала мимо них к лестнице, и Рей заметила, что Бен улыбается — одними уголками губ.

— Всем нравится хорошо выглядеть в церкви, дорогая, — небрежно, через плечо, бросила Лея. — Даже таким милым маленьким сироткам, как ты.

Рей смотрела ей вслед, и внезапно у нее засосало под ложечкой, а сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз.


	9. The water's so deep

Лея с Ханом отсутствовали уже два дня. Они не отвечали на звонки, сколько Рей ни звонила, а поиски хоть каких-то намеков на их местонахождение в окрестностях тоже не дали результата. Даже службу они пропустили.

Бен, оставшись надолго без матери, нервничал. Хвостиком таскался за Рей, цеплялся за ее кофту и бестолково торчал в дверях. Мялся на пороге у входа, вытягивал шею, наблюдая, как Рей обходит соседние дома и безуспешно стучится в двери. Лавки — все до единой — были закрыты.

Не добившись толку, Рей с колотящимся сердцем замерла посреди улицы. Что за чертовщина тут творится?!

Когда она несолоно хлебавши вернулась к дому, Бен продолжал маячить у двери. Рей кивнула ему, и он засеменил за ней по первому этажу. Куда все подевались? Между тем необходимых Бену лекарств у Рей не было, и она не представляла, где их искать. Библиотеку заперли, а интернета тут не водилось.

Рей обернулась. Бен заискивающе улыбался, постукивая большими пальцами друг о друга. Вот что с ним прикажете делать?..

Он робко подошел ближе.

— Мне… мне бы поиграть, мисс Ниима.

— В смысле потрахаться? Боюсь… сейчас не самое подходящее время, Бен.

— Ну… ладно.

Так… Из прихода не выйти — вокруг высокий сплошной забор и колючая проволока. Рей подбоченилась, покусывая нижнюю губу. Что делать? Что делать? Махнуть на все рукой и жить в этом сумасшедшем доме?

Рей поднялась в спальню Бена — вместе с ним, разумеется. Бен заламывал руки, на лбу у него выступила испарина: с момента исчезновения родителей он не принимал таблетки. А пора бы: что-то определенно было не так, учитывая свойства препаратов  — серьезно не так.

— Ты как? — поинтересовалась Рей.

Бен быстро кивнул, но его широкие плечи дрогнули.

— Со мной все хорошо!.. Я… скучаю по маме, только и всего, — он почесал затылок и поморщился. — Чешется жутко…

На обезлюдевший приход спустилась ночь, тусклый свет луны проник в окно спальни. Бен обливался потом и весь блестел в полумраке.

Наклонив голову, Рей коснулась его щеки — оказавшейся обжигающе горячей. Она инстинктивно отстранилась, но Бен схватил ее за предплечье.

—  _Нет_! — зарычал он и, грубо дернув ее, оскалился.

Рей вытаращила глаза и шарахнулась от него. Выражение его лица мгновенно изменилось — смягчившись и вернувшись к привычному взгляду побитого щенка и трясущимся губам. У него дрогнул кадык.

— П-прости… — залепетал Бен. — Прости меня…

— Что это, мать твою, было?! — рявкнула она. — Ты с катушек съехал?!

Рей выскочила из его проклятой комнаты, Бен кинулся за ней, безостановочно моля о прощении. Ну уж нет, с нее довольно — пора сматываться, это безумие надо прекращать! Бену придется спасаться от своей матери с ее шизанутой сектой самостоятельно, а Рей найдет себе пристанище — городская ночлежка вполне подойдет.

— Пожалуйста!.. — Бен снова дернул ее за кофту. — Пожалуйста, не уходи! Мне жарко... оно _изводит_ меня, я не знаю, что делать! — Он схватил Рей, пытаясь помешать ей дотянуться до дверной ручки, но она оттолкнула его. — Не уходи! Пожалуйста, прости меня, это больше не повторится!

— Отвали от меня, или я за себя не отвечаю!

Толкнув дверь, Рей помчалась вперед, в морозную снежную ночь. За спиной лихорадочно сопел Бен, он был явно на грани рыданий, но Рей, обхватив себя руками, неслась по лестнице. Ее странный друг зацепился за порог и окликнул ее дрожащим, затихающим голосом, от которого в груди у Рей все сжалось.

Слезы обожгли ей глаза. Нет, она не могла его бросить! Но с ним было что-то _не так_  — то, чего ей не исправить своими силами! Спасти его, спасти себя… Рей сомневалась, что даже последнее ей удастся… Не зная, что делать, дрожащая, она застыла посреди улицы и подняла глаза к ясному темно-сизому небу. Над головой сияла полная луна.

— Проклятье… — с досадой выдохнула Рей. — Слушай, Бен, прости, конечно, но не думаю… не думаю… — Она глянула на него и осеклась. — …Бен?

Снег тихо падал, окрашивая его черные волосы в белый цвет. Он уставился на луну широко распахнутыми глазами, приоткрыв губы, длинная тень тянулась за ним по ступенькам крыльца. Луч луны высветил его продолговатые черты.

— Это так… — Бен заметно сглотнул, — красиво. Я не видел ее так давно… — он шатко шагнул вперед, завороженный зрелищем. — А ты ее видишь, Рей?

— У тебя все хорошо?

Внезапно белки его глаз налились чернотой, и Рей осознала с замиранием сердца, что нет, у него точно не все хорошо. И попятилась, не в силах оторвать взгляда: его губы медленно вытягивались, раздавались вширь, открывая ряды острых зубов.

— Я голоден, — прошелестел Бен.

И рухнул на колени, ударившись так, что — Рей могла бы поклясться — раздался громкий хруст. Она захлопнула рот и, развернувшись, ринулась прочь, когда Бен упал на четвереньки, вытянув ладони вперед, и гулко рыкнул. Его пальцы изогнулись, неестественно удлиняясь, но Рей уже удирала без оглядки. Нечего дожидаться, чем это кончится!

Валить! Все, хватит, она сваливает отсюда нахрен! Бен, мать его, чертов оборотень!

Рей спасалась бегством, дико озираясь в поисках укрытия на пустынной улице. Мороз обжигал легкие, с губ непрерывно слетало хриплое «О боже, боже». Оглянувшись через плечо, она увидела, как Бен, колеблясь, словно тень вдалеке, поднимается на ноги. Он зашатался и вдруг завыл на луну. Волосы у Рей на голове встали дыбом.

Господи! Лея прятала своего ребенка-оборотня в сектантском приходе, накачивая его лекарствами, чтобы подавить инстинкты! И Рей была здесь обычной жертвой — едой, а не женой и не секс-игрушкой! Наверное, то, что он время от времени загрызал женщин, помогало ему держать себя в руках!

Рей подбежала к очередному пустому дому в квартале и, сорвав с себя туфлю, разбила окно ванной на первом этаже. С трудом протиснувшись внутрь, свалилась на холодную плитку, всю в осколках стекла. Порезав руки и, похоже, вывихнув запястье, Рей не позволила себе поддаться боли — тут же вскочила и поспешила к лестнице.

Этот дом был совершенно необитаемым: ни фотографий, ни мебели. Это напугало Рей еще сильнее — добравшись до второго этажа, она заперлась в комнате в конце коридора. Здесь тоже было жутко: ни кроватей, ни ковров, пустота в четырех стенах — точное отражение глубинной сути таких людей, как случайно встретившаяся ей Лея.

Рей задернула шторы, лишь бы не видеть луны, и свернулась клубочком в уголке, сжимая свое единственное оружие — снятую туфлю. В большом доме царила тишина. Никто не спасет ее. Она снова совсем одна.

Подтянув к груди колени, Рей уткнулась в них лбом и беззвучно расплакалась. Одна-одинешенька, загнана в ловушку — ее заманили в общину каких-то безумцев, с безумным парнем и его не менее безумной мамашей. И Бен ведь выглядел милым человеком, которого Рей искренне захотелось спасти — а он взял и оказался гребаным _монстром_ , собирающимся…

Где-то в доме разбилось стекло. Рей вскинула голову, шмыгая носом, и торопливо вытерла лицо. Внизу что-то перевернулось, попадало, и до Рей донеслось раздраженное фырканье, напоминающее собачье, только когти слишком громко для собаки царапали пол. Заскрипели ступеньки, и Рей в страхе занесла руку с туфлей, не сводя глаз с двери.

Существо, еще недавно бывшее Беном, всхрапывало и поскуливало. Паркет стонал под весом того, что двигалось по нему, а в следующее мгновение оно — это тяжелое — бросилось на дверь. Оно взвыло так, что Рей дернулась и зажала уши. Дверь содрогалась и дребезжала, не поддаваясь, пока с оглушительным треском не слетела с петель.

В спальню ввалился огромный темный ком лохматого меха. Рей заорала, швырнула в него туфлю и метнулась в другой угол. Оно… Бен… встало на задние лапы и теперь казалось еще больше, чем обычно — по-прежнему сохраняя некоторые человеческие черты, несмотря на полностью покрывающую его густую черную шерсть.

— Убирайся вон! — кричала Рей. — УБИРАЙСЯ!

В нее уперлись пронзительные желтые глаза, сверкающие на вытянутой морде. У него была мохнатая грива на шее, длинные когти на руках, а еще пушистый хвост, постукивающий по полу. Бен зарычал, обнажив клыки, с которых капала густая слюна, и, скребя когтями пол, направился к Рей… В этот миг у нее перед глазами промелькнула вся жизнь…

Но Бен остановился.

Глухо дыша, обнюхал ее шею. Рей напряглась, когда он, поведя носом, подтолкнул ее мордой в спину и свернулся вокруг нее своим огромным телом. Положил страшную морду ей на колени. Хлопнул глазами, посмотрел на Рей. И прижал уши.

Огромный… Страх какой _огромный_! Бен облизнулся, мощные когти впились ей в джинсы — но он просто подтянулся поближе.

— Ты… — сглотнула Рей, — меня не съешь?

Бен моргнул и помотал головой, лениво стукнув по полу хвостом.

— А раньше такое случалось? — уточнила она.

Он заскулил и потыкался мордой ей в живот, норовя засунуть мокрый нос под кофту. Рей попыталась отодвинуться, но уперлась в стену. Боже! Бен — самый настоящий гребаный оборотень! Но зачем его мать оставила их в приходе наедине?

Рей нерешительно погладила его по голове — мех был удивительно мягким и теплым на ощупь. Бен прикрыл желтые глаза. Спрятал морду у нее под кофтой — похоже, это его устраивало. Ужасный и огромный, он согревал, словно теплое одеяло. И в его взгляде Рей почудилось нечто знакомое…

Она обреченно прислонилась к стене и уставилась в потолок. Святые угодники! И что теперь делать?


	10. This is the pain of believing

Она проснулась в знакомом гардеробе. Пахло солнцем и свежескошенной травой, на новеньких одеялах виднелась черная шерсть. Рей было жарко — кто-то плотно завернул ее в одеяла, словно буррито, и засунул в самый теплый угол, будто хотел спрятать подальше… И куда делся Бен?

Выпутавшись из одеял, она вылезла из закутка. На полу спальни валялись таблетки вперемешку с теми жуткими рисунками и деревянными щепками, выломанными из стола. Здесь было ощутимо прохладнее, царила тишина. Послеполуденное солнце косо заглядывало в окно, освещая кровать.

Глухой рык заставил Рей обмереть и оглянуться.

В дверях темнела фигура Бена — он застыл, пригнувшись и явно собираясь прошмыгнуть в комнату. Желтые глаза с подозрением сузились, и Рей машинально шагнула назад, отпрянув от громадной тени. _Громадной_ … Верх его туловища напоминал человеческий, на нем выделялись крепкие мышцы и очертания шести кубиков пресса, целиком покрытые лохматой черной шерстью, на плечи спадала косматая грива. Два острых уха стояли торчком, чутко улавливая малейший шорох, короткая морда заканчивалась большим черным влажным носом.

А вот нижние конечности определенно _не_ принадлежали представителю рода людского. Они сгибались назад, как у собаки, и опирались на крупные лапы с внушительными когтями. Бедра, обросшие густым мехом… и слава богу! Но куда больше Рей беспокоили здоровенные клыки, торчащие из его пасти.

Бен раздраженно чихнул и обнюхал Рей, как ни в чем не бывало потыкавшись мокрым носом ей в подбородок.

— Бен… — Рей вздрогнула и уперлась руками ему в грудь. — Прекрати!

Оборотень недовольно заворчал и грубо втолкнул ее лапищей назад в гардероб. Рей торопливо поползла наружу, но было поздно — Бен уже сам втискивался в тесный закуток. Желтые глаза, прикованные к ее лицу, светились в темноте.

Было совершенно ясно, чего он хочет. Взгляд ее обратился вниз — член чудовища заметно пульсировал, постепенно наливаясь кровью, и при виде этой нечеловеческой махины все в Рей завопило от ужаса. Нет, ей, конечно, доводилось иметь дело с «большими» мальчиками, но это уже чистое безумие! Бен в его нынешнем состоянии скорее напоминал волка-переростка, а зоофилия не входила в число ее предпочтений!

— Превратись обратно! — Рей вжалась в стену. —  _Обратно_!.. Я не буду этим заниматься, пока ты такой!

Нос Бена снова уперся ей под подбородок, когтистые лапы ухватили ее за бедра и с силой раздвинули их. Раздалось поскуливание, хвост мягко застучал по полу — Бен подобрался вплотную, норовя пристроиться к Рей. Но он был слишком большой и держал ее не слишком крепко, поэтому Рей удалось вывернуться из его хватки.

Однако Бен молниеносно извернулся и снова сгреб ее за бедра. Рей выпучила глаза, тщетно цепляясь за одеяла, когда ее потащило назад задницей вверх. Бен всхрапнул, не обращая внимания на ее попытки освободиться, и вскоре она почувствовала горячее дыхание на затылке.

Ей оставалось только замереть, притихнув в ужасе. Огромные челюсти аккуратно сомкнулись вокруг ее шеи, удерживая острыми зубами, а лапы надежно легли на бедра.

Рей чувствовала, как он возится сзади, предупреждающе порыкивая, пресекая любые попытки рыпаться. Зашуршали одеяла — он перехватил ее ближе к талии, потом вновь спустился обратно. На ней пижама, но одного взмаха когтистой лапы, несомненно, хватит, чтобы быстро расправиться с тонкой тканью. Рей замутило, внутри все тошнотворно сжалось и…

Дверь гардероба распахнулась.

В освещенном проеме стояла Лея, рядом — Аннет и еще одна женщина, незнакомая Рей. Последние две дружно ахнули, зажимая руками рты, но Лея лишь тяжко вздохнула.

При появлении чужаков Бен сразу отпустил Рей, и она на четвереньках тут же рванула прочь из закутка, но Бен снова настиг ее и накрыл собой. Рей яростно завизжала, а Бен заскулил, вроде бы жалобно, но все равно сжал ее шею зубами, не давая шевельнуться. У Рей сердце подскочило к горлу.

Лея наклонила голову, глядя на эту сцену.

— Вижу, ты уже познакомилась с перевоплощением Бена.

Вся храбрость и все надежды Рей мгновенно улетучились. Тяжелая туша по-животному сгибала ее, унизительно подавляя своим весом, и Рей, разрыдавшись, кое-как умудрилась кивнуть. Бен раздраженно ощерился.

— Не сердись на него, дорогая — он ведь не понимает, что творит. Сейчас им руководят инстинкты и гормоны, — Лея перевела взгляд на своих подруг: — Надо переместить их на кровать. Ванда, позвони Хану, скажи, что пора готовить церковь. Сегодня у нас будет свадьба.

— Пожалуйста, снимите его с меня! — взмолилась Рей. — Я… я знаю, что он не нарочно, но я… я не хочу…

Аннет ткнула Бена под ребра чем-то длинным, вроде электропогонялки для скота. Он оскалился, вздыбив шерсть, но все же оторвался от Рей, и Лея помогла ей подняться на ноги и подтолкнула к кровати. У Рей кружилась голова. Хотелось отключиться, чтобы отрешиться от кошмарной реальности.

— Просто закрой глаза, — прошептала Лея. — Подумай, как ты ему помогаешь. Бен — милый мальчик. Как только он преобразится обратно — непременно извинится за то, что причинил тебе боль.

С этими словами Лея потянула вниз ее пижамные штаны, но Рей удалось отмахнуться от старухи. Бен заскулил — он нетерпеливо вышагивал в паре футов от нее, его член пульсировал, а взгляд почти потерял осмысленность. Он издал рокочущий рык и показал клыки Аннет.

Та торопливо уступила дорогу оборотню, а Рей, услышав, что Ванда разговаривает по телефону, посмотрела в сторону окна — и в следующий миг Бен нагнул ее над кроватью. Он поскуливал, ощупывая ее бедра, и тут Лея взяла ее за одну руку, Аннет — за другую. Рей почувствовала, как ее пижамные штаны спускают до колен.

Женщины встали на колени по бокам кровати, выкручивая Рей руки, не давая сопротивляться. Аннет бубнила молитву, поглаживая ее запястье.

Лея поправила ее растрепанные волосы, а потом улыбнулась ей, и Рей подумала, что среди всех ужасных и отвратительных людей, встреченных ею в жизни, не было никого хуже.

Ей оставалось тупо смотреть на Лею пустым взглядом, ощущая, как Бен с хрипами елозит бедрами, вслепую выискивая свою цель. В тот момент, когда ему это удалось, он сильнее стиснул Рей, почти сразу набирая жесткий темп. Лея с улыбкой погладила Рей по щеке, когда она вздрогнула и поперхнулась после безжалостного вторжения. Господи, _господи_!..

Злость на Бена притупилась — это было несложно. От женщин, помогавших ему держать ее прижатой к постели, Рей тошнило сильнее, чем от измученного оборотня, насиловавшего ее с отчаянным рвением и скулежом. Похоже, его не интересовало ничего, кроме самого процесса — он норовил прижаться покрепче, ворчал, издавал рычание, иногда переходящее в нервное причитание. А потом прильнул мордой к ее шее.

Но боль все равно не унималась. Бен был большим, а его движения слишком резкими и рваными. Рей заставила себя закрыть глаза и слушать щебетание птиц за окном, чтобы приглушить бормотание старух, которые увещевали ее, поглаживая по рукам, пока оборотень трахал ее тело с рвением сорвавшегося с цепи сумасшедшего. А затем что-то начало неумолимо надавливать внизу.

— Он не кусается, — «успокоила» ее Аннет.

— Да, я уверена, он слишком долго все копил в себе, чтобы отвлекаться на такое, — проворковала Лея, почесывая сыну плечо. — Выпусти все, дорогой. Освободи себя.

Бен конвульсивно вздрогнул, крепче прижавшись мордой к шее Рей.

К счастью, надолго его не хватило. Рей почувствовала, как он принялся кончать — член запульсировал внутри, а рычащий оборотень стал беспорядочно подаваться вперед, доставая, наверное, до самой матки. Нарастание давления в какой-то момент остановилось — образовался узел, схожий с теми, что были у альф, но не настолько огромный, чтобы разорвать Рей пополам. Лея успокаивающе зашептала что-то Бену на ухо, когда он, заскулив, толкнулся глубже.

— Он закончил, — объявила она и, выпрямившись, щелкнула пальцами: — Ванда, надо завершить приготовления. Эти двое подходят друг другу.

Аннет выпустила руку Рей.

— Предыдущую он убил _после_ того, как закончил. Может, стоит подождать еще немного, для уверенности?

— Не нужно. Даже если так, он все равно не вспомнит.

Женщины покинули спальню, продолжая обсуждать подготовку к свадьбе, а Рей так и осталась стоять согнутой над кроватью, упираясь в пол кончиками пальцев. Член Бена был заперт внутри ее потного тела.

Бен ловко вскарабкался на кровать, затащив Рей вместе с собой. Рей зашлась мелкой дрожью, когда он опять всем весом навалился на нее и, поскуливая, начал с лаской лизать ей шею и плечо. Возможно, пытался по-своему утешить, но у Рей не было сил притворяться, будто ей от этого легче.

Он не вспомнит. Не вспомнит…

Но она-то будет помнить.


	11. (The danger is real)

Потревоженная настойчивым скребетаньем, Рей очнулась и осознала, что находится в «гнезде».

Бен переустраивал логово, все еще запертый в теле оборотня — и ему приходилось немало изворачиваться, чтобы уместиться здесь. Трудность этого занятия, похоже, вызывала у него раздражение, и он нервозно раздирал ковер, отрывая лоскутки для гнезда.

В следующий миг Рей поняла, что сама она полностью обнажена, приткнута в дальний угол, точно закуска, которую приберегли на потом. Нахлынувшая боль внизу живота заставила поморщиться — все ныло от грубого надругательства, а на коже горели царапины от когтей оборотня. Ужас вытеснил все прочие эмоции, и Рей с тревогой наблюдала, как Бен пыхтит, старательно перекладывая вещи.

Он не владел собой, не принимал таблетки, а значит, ничто не притупляло его инстинкты и очевидный страх перед матерью.

Даже если отрешиться от ее собственной боязни оборотня, возившегося совсем рядом, Рей в глубине души сомневалась, что по-настоящему могла возложить на него вину. Да, это все еще был Бен, но он собой не управлял. Вопреки тому, что могло показаться со стороны, здесь оказалось замешано слишком многое. 

Пожалуй, только в одном Рей была уверена наверняка: Лея должна ответить за _все_!

Уши Бена синхронно повернулись, и взгляд ярко-желтых глаз обратился к ней. Хвост завилял из стороны в сторону, и Бен, глухо скуля, двинулся вглубь логова. Рей рефлекторно юркнула под одеяла, словно надеясь спрятаться.

— Бен… — прохрипела она. — Пожалуйста…

Оборотень вытряхнул ее из одеял, и Рей распласталась перед ним на полу. Фыркая, Бен перевернул ее на живот, сомкнув когти на талии, и задрал ее задницу вверх. Рей слепо пыталась нащупать хоть какое-то спасение, но пальцы тщетно цеплялись за одеяла — и тут ее дыхание участилось. Бен прижался к ней, пробуя пристроиться сзади.

— Прекрати! — начала вырываться Рей, пытаясь освободиться.

Из горла оборотня доносилось недовольное рычание, но ей удалось вывернуться и снова оказаться на спине. Рей зашипела, повернулась и быстро поползла к двери, но Бен неуклонно двигался следом и схватился за дверной косяк, когда она вывалилась наружу, дико отбрыкиваясь, чтобы не подпустить его ближе.

Бен прижал уши и, глухо зарокотав, вдруг присел на корточки. Рей сглотнула, глядя, как он медленно вылезает из гардероба, с пугающей легкостью заполняя собой пространство комнаты. Его глаза сердито буравили ее. В любом другом случае Рей позабавила бы картина раззадоренного парня со стояком наперевес, но сейчас перед ней был вовсе не человек.

— Бен, — выдавила она, стараясь говорить ровным голосом, — это же _я_. Ты совсем меня не помнишь?

Но застенчивый безобидный парень, за которого у Рей болела душа, молчал. Оборотень зафыркал и, сжав ее лодыжку, рывком дернул к себе и поволок обратно в логово. Рей только и оставалось, что безуспешно цепляться за ковер, пока ее не швырнуло обратно в угол.

Несмотря на комки меха повсюду и раскуроченные подушки, Рей больно ударилась плечом о стену. Вскрикнув, она сжалась в клубок, чувствуя, как руку, до самых кончиков пальцев, прожгло огнем.

Рядом замер Бен. Наклонил острые уши в стороны и прижал к голове, будто виновато. Зажимая плечо, Рей хмуро посмотрела на него.

— Я вообще-то хрупкая, если ты не забыл, идиот! — вырвалось у нее. — Хватит бросаться мной, как мешком с фасолью!

Он отпрянул, жалобно заскулив, но гнев Рей не остыл — она гневно смотрела, как оборотень, пригибаясь к полу, укладывается и сворачивается вокруг нее, горячий как печка. Его нос ткнулся ей в локоть руки, сжимавшей плечо, а следом огромная морда опустилась ей на колени, мерцая влажными желтыми глазами, полными раскаяния.

— Ночью, чтоб ты знал, мне тоже было больно! — поджала губы Рей.

Бен снова принялся скулить, подвиливая хвостом, но перестал, стоило ей бросить на него кислый взгляд.

— Ты не имеешь права пихать в меня свой член, когда тебе вздумается, даже если твоя психопатка-мать считает, что это нормально! — Рей прислонилась к стене и закусила губу. — Я очень рассержена на тебя за это. Понятия не имею, сколько там было твоей вины, но я вне себя!

Он подобрался ближе, Рей задрожала, почувствовав, как влажный нос уткнулся ей в живот и скользнул ниже, и попыталась оттолкнуть морду оборотня. Бен не сдвинулся ни на дюйм, фыркнув нервирующе близко к промежности, и взялся за ее бедра. Шершавый язык лизнул ее _там_ , и она вздрогнула от внезапной сладко-тошнотворной смеси удовольствия и отвращения — потому что какого хрена?! — и повторил это еще раз. А потом еще.

На счастье, в гардеробе было достаточно темно, чтобы Рей могла притвориться, будто это не оборотень закинул ее ноги себе на плечи. Он лизал ее неуклюже, тыкаясь по сторонам, но язык оказался достаточно большим, чтобы это не имело значения. Теплое покалывание нарастало, и вскоре Рей стало плевать, как сейчас выглядит Бен.

Судорожно вздохнув, она уперлась пятками ему в спину и запустила пальцы в густую гриву. Бен притянул ее ближе к морде, и Рей чувствовала, что, вопреки обыкновению, долго не вытерпит — может, из-за того, насколько все это отдавало безумием… Наконец облегчение прокатилось по телу, и когтистые лапы перехватили ее за талию под уже не человеческое вовсе рычание Бена.

Разомлев, Рей почти не сопротивлялась, когда он уложил ее ничком на подстилку из одеял. Она проехалась щекой по меху, когда Бен подтащил ее к себе и накрыл собой, поставив лапы по обе стороны головы. На затылок нежно легла клыкастая пасть.

Рей чувствовала, как он ищет удобный угол, лапа провела по ее бедру, когти царапнули живот, приподнимая ее тело выше. Горячая плоть прильнула к ней, и Бен заскулил, игриво куснув ее за шею, и после недолгих сумбурных движений отыскал желаемое.

Он вбился, крепче перехватил ее бедра, и Рей с шипением содрогнулась от слишком резкого вторжения, хоть и не сравнимого с прошлой ночью… Бен заворчал, пронзая ее раз за разом, так, что казалось, будто он хочет достать до матки, но распиравшее чувство странным образом приятно будоражило напряженные нервы.

Пасть на шее разжалась, и Рей ощутила, как Бен потерся о ее волосы, принюхиваясь к их запаху. Оборотень был слишком силен, они ничего не могла сделать, кроме как лежать под ним задницей вверх и теребить простыни. Приглушенные звуки совокупления перемежались пыхтением Бена и прерывистым дыханием Рей. Быть во власти оборотня показалось не так уж и ужасно — если рядом не маячила тень его матери.

Не выдержав, Рей потянулась вниз и прикусила губу, нащупав до боли чувствительный клитор. Пальцы испачкались влагой, смешанной с густой слюной Бена, и это сочетание оказалось идеальным, чтобы плавно погладить заветный бугорок. Ее тело напряглось, сжимая плоть Бена, а он вздрогнул, немного замедляясь.

Совсем скоро Рей снова сотрясло от оргазма, она застонала, вскидывая бедра, чтобы лучше прочувствовать громадный член внутри. Бен же прильнул мордой к ее шее. Вбившись глубже и издав гортанный рык, он принялся изливаться, и узел стал стремительно набухать, связывая их воедино. Его плоть пульсировала, уверенно заполняя ее лоно, и Бен покачивал ее тело в когтистых лапах, а потом просто перекатился с ней на бок.

Получив передышку, Рей попыталась отдышаться. Бен вяло подтянул к ним толстое одеяло, хотя сам более чем успешно согревал ее своим жаром, погруженный в ее тело — и от этой сумасшедшей близости становилось поразительно хорошо. Сглотнув, Рей не удержалась и прильнула к его широкой груди.

Узел опал через несколько минут. Наверное, демилюдям было неловко валяться вот так, пока тела сцеплялись воедино…

Напоследок Бен коротко лизнул ей плечо, осторожными круговыми движениями потирая ее живот. Затем опустился ниже пупка, надавливая так, словно хотел прочувствовать себя внутри нее. Все-таки в нем оставалось что-то человеческое, пусть и запрятанное в глубине души. А может, Бен попросту начал возвращался в привычное человеческое обличье…

— …Бен, — Рей облизнула губы, — нам надо бежать отсюда.

Ответом послужило ворчание. Нет, сначала Бен должен превратиться обратно в человека, только вот непонятно, как это ускорить.

Тяжело вздохнув, Рей закрыла глаза. Пусть ненадолго, но она позволит себе отдохнуть и насладиться моментом. Даст бог, это поможет переписать кошмарные события прошлой ночи.


	12. and there's no easy way out

— Ну разве не прелесть?

Рассвет наступил слишком быстро. Рей заморгала и потерла глаза, услышав голос Леи.

Рядом лежал Бен, совершенно голый и вернувший себе человеческий облик. Лея стояла над ними со странной улыбкой на лице — улыбкой, в которой смешивались безумие и неподдельная радость. Весьма нервирующее, в общем-то, зрелище.

Рей юркнула обратно к Бену. Он и сам уже проснулся — сильные руки обхватили ее за талию, но сам их обладатель больше не пытался прятаться.

— Ты позволила мне сделать ей б-больно… — выдавил Бен. Его голос звучал слабо, сухо, вероятно, из-за долгого неиспользования. — Я… я был заперт там, внутри, кричал, а… а ты… — Бен содрогнулся и прижался носом к затылку Рей. — Я не хотел этого делать… Я не хотел делать ей больно.

— Ну конечно хотел, дорогой. Не в твоих силах совладать с тем, что ты есть. Именно поэтому изо дня в день я тружусь не покладая рук, чтобы найти тебе подходящую _пару_ , — продолжая улыбаться, Лея распахнула объятия. — И вот наконец-то!.. Она вся твоя, Бен.

К горлу Рей подступила тошнота. Ей предназначено было стать жертвой с самого начала — чутье ее не обманывало! Лея допускала вариант, где Бен _убил бы_ маленькую гостью. Не завяжись между ними дружба, не пробудись под ней другие чувства, Бен расправился бы с ней. Каким монстром надо быть, чтобы провоцировать своего неуравновешенного сына на изнасилование?

Бен застонал, словно от боли.

— Я помню все… Помню девушек, которых ты мне швыряла… Не хочу их помнить, ничего не хочу помнить… — Рей почувствовала, как Бен отодвигается и, поскуливая, сворачивается в клубок. — Я не хочу никому причинять боль! Никому!..

— Хочешь, дорогой, — мягко поправила его Лея. — Тебе с этим ничего не поделать. Знаю, лекарства помогают, но они наносят вред твоей голове, Бен. В Рей есть гены омеги — она может тебя выдержать, и тебе больше не придется принимать таблетки.

Рей замотала головой, пытаясь прикрыться одеялом, хотя Лее, похоже, был безразличен ее внешний вид.

— Да вы больная! — выплюнула Рей. — Вы использовали меня в своем безумном эксперименте, чтобы проверить его реакцию, и… и вы допустили, чтобы он… — Рей снова затряслась. — Вы отвратительны! Я сейчас же звоню в полицию!

— Никто не будет скучать по одной маленькой сироте, — Лея постучала ногтями по дверце гардероба и улыбнулась. — Пока есть время, повеселитесь немного. Скоро мы закончим подготовку к свадьбе, так что у Бена будет достаточно времени на все, что ему нужно. Лучше закрой глаза и думай о великой пользе, которую ты приносишь, Рей. В подобных ситуациях это первейший долг женщины.

Мать Бена захлопнула дверь, Рей не успела даже ответить — и теперь ей вновь пришлось остаться в полумраке наедине с Беном.

Он съежился, лежал и рыдал. Спустя какое-то время Рей начала всерьез беспокоиться, что он собирается обратиться, но, похоже, сейчас в нем было куда больше от побитого щеночка, чем от смертоносного оборотня. Так что, по-прежнему горя обидой и гневом, она сидела в своем углу, в ярости от мысли, что ее собираются принудить к браку.

«Этого не случится. _Ни за что_ ».

Пальцы Бена шевельнулись и запутались в ее волосах. Он сгорбился, его бледную спину покрывали царапины от ногтей Рей. Если память возвращалась к нему постепенно, он мог быть непредсказуем, пока все не уляжется. Наверное, это больно, поняла Рей — осознавать, что ты убивал женщин, которых едва знал. Может, это осознание вообще станет для него невыносимым.

Рей боялась шелохнуться — вдруг это могло спровоцировать его на нападение.

— Прости!.. — внезапно взрыдал Бен и затряс головой. — Я не хотел… я бы не…

— Ты можешь загладить свою вину, — отрезала Рей, отвернувшись. — Если поможешь мне сбежать из этой адской дыры. Впрочем, можешь продолжать лить слезы и жалеть себя!

Бен поднял голову. Глухо всхлипывая, глядя покрасневшими от слез глазами, он вытер нос рукой. Боже… Ощутив непрошеный прилив сочувствия, Рей стиснула зубы, дабы самой не разрыдаться от этой картины. Ну как он умудряется быть таким жалким? В нем роста восемь футов — он завалил ее без особых затруднений, так в чем корень его проблем?

Бен повернулся и медленно сел.

— …Прости. Ты права, — потерев глаза, он кивнул. — Как нам отсюда выбраться?

Если бы Рей знала… Пожав плечами, она обхватила себя руками и погрузилась в уныние, но тут Бен подлез поближе и коснулся ее руки. Нет, в нем не было ничего от вчерашнего зверя. Перед ней снова сидел ее Бен, которому было страшно.

После случившегося защищать его казалось бредом, но, вопреки всему, Рей искренне боялась за него — из-за того, что с ним происходило, и из-за тех, кто находился рядом с ним. Раздраженная этими чувствами, она свирепо глянула на Бена, и он шарахнулся в сторону… Сердито фыркнув, Рей раскрыла объятия, и он тотчас со всхлипом прильнул к ней и уткнулся под подбородок.

— Нам придется найти способ выбраться наружу, — прошептала она. — А потом поискать укрытие. Твою мать это не обрадует.

Бен кивнул, прикрывая ее своим огромным телом.

— Да, мама… Я пойду на все.

***

Свадьбу назначили на вторую половину дня. Вот только Рей не собиралась выходить замуж.

Было бы лучше всего, если бы Бену удалось превратиться в оборотня — но он считал, что это случается лишь в полнолуние или новолуние, так что оставалось уповать на то, что им удастся прокрасться дворами и, оставшись не обнаруженными, найти брешь в заборе. А Лее сказать, что им захотелось подышать воздухом.

Рей оделась и помогла справиться с одеждой Бену. Он собрал свои рисунки и зашагал следом за Рей — вместе они спустились вниз, к его матери.

— Так и быть, — улыбнулась Лея. — Проветритесь как следует. Но не забывайте, что надо оставить немного сил на медовый месяц.

Рей поняла, что еще чуть-чуть — и ее вывернет в самом буквальном смысле.

Они с Беном вышли из-под крыши гнетущего дома и направились по единственной прямой улице, что вела к бесконечному забору. Разумеется, за ними наблюдали, но Рей цеплялась за надежду, что удастся выбраться отсюда прежде, чем кто-то разгадает их план. Все, что ей нужно — прорваться наружу и вывести Бена, его мучили здесь, и он заслуживал свободы!

…А может, всему виной все-таки ее чувства.

Рей взяла его за руку, сойдя с дороги на ухоженную лужайку.

— У тебя получится сломать забор?

— Я… наверное, — Бен с опаской оглянулся через плечо. — Мама будет меня искать.

— Ну и пусть. Мы обойдемся без нее.

Он наклонил голову и потерся носом о Рей.

— Хорошо. Я пойду за тобой куда скажешь, — его дыхание пресеклось всхлипом. — Я сожалею из-за… из-за того первого раза. Я умолял их остановиться… Прости меня. Я не хотел делать тебе… больно… не хотел ни к чему тебя принуждать.

Сукин ты… Рей остановила себя, чтобы не дать волю эмоциям, но несколько непрошеных слезинок скатилось по лицу. Она кивнула и коснулась губами щеки Бена.

— Знаю. Разберемся с этим как-нибудь.

Задними дворами они вышли к сильно обветшавшей части забора. Рей стояла на страже, а Бен до крови в руках пытался расширить лаз — пока не зазвучал вой сирены. Но лаз был все еще слишком мал — протиснуться удалось бы только Рей, не Бену — однако он насильно выпихнул ее наружу.

— Нет! — зашипела Рей, сунув голову обратно в лаз. — Ты, мать твою, пойдешь со мной!

Бен покачал головой, глядя на нее вытаращенными от ужаса глазами.

— Пожалуйста, беги!.. Я не хочу, чтобы они снова добрались до тебя!

Рей схватила его за ворот и притянула его лицо к себе через лаз. Бедный Бен смотрел на нее, чуть не плача.

— Тебе надо обратиться! — выдохнула Рей и потянула его сильнее. — Тогда они тебе ничего не сделают!

— Я… я не могу просто…

Рей взяла его лицо в ладони.

— Бен. Ты должен попытаться!

Шум чужих голосов прервал их спор. Бен оглянулся через плечо и, всхлипнув от страха, зажмурился — и тогда Рей увидела первые признаки обращения. Бен вцепился в ее руку, бешено, стремительно превращаясь в оборотня, который в следующий миг насел со всей дури на стену. Приближавшиеся жители общины явно не могли ему ничем помешать.

Бен выбрался сквозь брешь и, подхватив Рей на руки, с рыком бросился прочь. Она спрятала лицо в густом мехе и закрыла глаза, позволив себе на краткий миг облегченно вздохнуть.

Они справятся, найдут выход. Рей знала, что обязательно найдут.

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [After the Devil Beats His Wife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188841/chapters/40415222) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie).


End file.
